Teaming Up with the Superfriends
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the Superfriends. This is a Xover fic. The summary is in the first chapter and a little warning as far as the reviews as well.
1. The World of the Superfriends

I've had this idea for a while now actually. I've been thinking a little about it for the past year. Watching the Superfriends is what gave me this idea for a crossover. While on his way to the first day of his sophomore year of high school, Yugi gets pulled into a vortex. Yugioh just makes it before the vortex closes. They come out in a strange new world. They find some of the world's greatest superheroes defend this world from the sinister Legion of Doom. I'll warn you again; Don't read this unless you've seen the Superfriends or you will not understand the story. I'm getting tired of seeing criticisms that indirectly tells me that the person did not understand the story instead of trying to help out. Just be careful with what you say because I don't always view things the same way you do. You can be trying to give helpful suggestions, but sometimes I perceive them as insults, and I know that you don't want to insult me. I suggest that you carefully read the summaries I give you because I do my best to make it as clear as possible. I wouldn't write a summary that I wouldn't understand. I  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The World of the Superfriends  
  
There were only two more weeks of summer break before school started again. Yugi intended to just spend the remainder of his break at home. He had enjoyed Simba's and my visit. He and Yugioh were glad to have given us good experiences of their city.  
"It was good of Keisha and Simba to visit us," Yugi said.  
"Yes it was. They were very glad that they came, despite what the evil sorcerer did," Yugioh said.  
"Maybe on our next visit to the Pridelands, our friends can come along as well," Yugi said.  
"That would be a great idea," Yugioh said.  
Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer had something drastic in mind. 'Let's see how Yugi will handle being trapped in the world of the Superfriends. The Legion of Doom has members that won't hesitate one second to torture the people of their world,' he thought.  
The two weeks went by quicker than Yugi would've liked, and he was getting ready for the first day of his sophomore year of high school. He was ready in forty-five minutes, and had his breakfast before walking off to school. Yugioh walked right beside him.  
"Hiya Yug'," Joey said as he approached them.  
"Hey Joey, want to walk with us?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure," Joey said as he walked with Yugi and Yugioh to school.  
The others soon joined them, and they walked together. A few minutes before they arrived, Yugi felt himself being pulled up by something. He looked up to see a green vortex pulling him in. He went in fast. The vortex began to close, but Yugioh flew in before it completely closed up. Yugi came out first. He fell through the air.  
"Great Scott, that boy is falling!" a voice shouted. The source of the voice flew down and caught him. "Are you all right," it asked.  
"I am now," Yugi responded.  
Yugioh then flew out the vortex as it closed up on the end of the strange world. He saw Yugi in Superman's arms. He flew over. "Thank you for saving Yugi Superman," he said.  
"No problem, but who are you? Are you Yugi's brother?" Superman asked.  
"My name is Yugioh. I am the former Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt in Yugi's and my world. Even though Yugi and I look almost identical, we are just friends," Yugioh responded.  
Superman handed Yugi to Yugioh. "I've got to get back to the Hall of Justice. Maybe we'll meet again; bye for now Yugi and Yugioh," he said before flying off.  
"Bye," Yugi said, "and thanks again."  
"Maybe we should look around this city," Yugioh said.  
Yugi nodded, and Yugioh flew off in another direction. The people on the ground looked up and saw them. They panicked because they thought that Yugioh and Yugi planned to terrorize them. A distress call was sent out to the Hall of Justice.  
"We read you general. What's happening?" Batman said.  
"The people are alarmed by a winged figure and a boy that looks just like him," the general responded.  
"Tell them not to worry. I just saved the young boy from falling to his death," Superman said.  
"What do you mean by saving the young boy from falling to his death?" Robin asked.  
"I was patrolling the city when I saw a vortex in the air. A few seconds later, a young boy fell out of it. I saved him and looked at the vortex. Then Yugioh, the winged figure came out. He thanked me for saving the boy, and I found out that the boy's name is Yugi. I have a feeling that they mean no harm to the citizens of earth," Superman responded.  
Meanwhile, the Legion of Doom was plotting on how to get rid of the Superfriends.  
"So far, our plans have failed one after the other," Lex Luthor said.  
"If only we could come up with an effective plan, we could rule the world," the Scarecrow said.  
"I can be of assistance," the evil sorcerer said as he appeared inside the Hall of Doom.  
"Who are you?" Sinestro asked.  
"I am the evil sorcerer. I've watched you in action. You can say that we have a bit in common. I love to terrorize people like you do and would be most honored to help you in your plans," the evil sorcerer responded.  
"You're a guy of our own black hearts. We would love your assistance," the Riddler said.  
"Where should we start?" the evil sorcerer asked.  
"We should start with getting rid of Superman. We need to get him alone. That way, we can defeat him with Kryptonite," Luthor said. "With Superman out of the way, the other Superfriends are sure to fall as well."  
Meanwhile, Yugioh continued to carry Yugi in the air as he flew on. Yugi liked the city so far. It had large buildings and friendly people for the most part. When they passed by the buildings, the people inside smiled and waved to them. Yugi waved back as Yugioh flew on.  
"What do you think so far Yugi?" Yugioh asked.  
"I think that this is a good city so far," Yugi responded. "The people we came across are very friendly."  
"I have a feeling that we are going to meet some very unfriendly people sooner or later," Yugioh said.  
"Let's hope it's later than sooner," Yugi said.  
Yugioh nodded and flew on. Meanwhile, Luthor had come up with a plan to get Superman alone.  
"I will use my specially built jet to lure Superman away. It's specially built that only Superman will be able to handle it. Green Lantern can't penetrate it because of its yellow color, and Black Falcon's Lightning won't be able to penetrate it. When Superman is alone, then I will use this chunk of Kryptonite I found under these murky waters to kill him," Luthor said.  
"A very good plan Luthor," the evil sorcerer said.  
The other members nodded, and Luthor got into his jet. A part of the ceiling opened up, and he took off towards the city. He soon spotted two figures flying in another direction. What amazed him is that the two figures looked the same, except one carried the other. He didn't have time to ponder about that now. He fired on the city. The people fled in fear as he continued his flight of terror. Superman was alerted to the problem. He streaked off to help. Luthor was about to fire at the center of one of the buildings. Firing there would've certainly sent it crashing down. Superman deflected the laser fire to the ground.  
"I expected you to show up Superman," Luthor said.  
"Let's take this battle away from the city Luthor," Superman said.  
"My point exactly," Luthor said as he went away from the city.   
Superman followed, and they flew on to a more isolated area. Meanwhile, Yugioh flew on when he spotted Superman following a jet in the distance.  
"What is it Yugioh?" Yugi asked.  
"Look up ahead. Superman is following someone in a jet," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi looked up and saw them. "Do you think we should follow them?" Yugi asked.  
Yugioh nodded and said, "Yes. I have a bad feeling that Superman is waltzing right into a trap." He followed, but invisibly so Superman or Luthor wouldn't be able to see him or Yugi.  
A few hours later, Luthor and Superman arrived at their destination. It was a cleared strip of land that had been empty for years.  
"Now Luthor, let's continue," Superman said.  
"Wrong Superman, let's end it," Luthor said as he pulled out the chunk of Kryptonite.  
Superman began to feel the effects in only a few seconds. Being only five yards away made him very vulnerable to the effects. Luthor approached him with the Kryptonite in hand. Superman was now on his knees from the effects of the Kryptonite. Luthor put it next to him and watched as it slowly did its work to Superman.  
"Superman is in trouble!" Yugi shouted. You've got to help him."  
"Don't worry Yugi. That Kryptonite will trouble him no longer," Yugioh said. He became visible as he flew lower.  
"In just a few more minutes, you will be gone, and we can conquer the world," Luthor said.  
"Not this time Luthor!" a deep voice shouted.  
"Who was that?" Luthor asked.  
As an answer to his question, a beam shot down and turned the Kryptonite into a chunk of coal. The coal then crumbled to dust and blew away in the breeze. Luthor looked up to see a winged figure coming down. As the figure came closer, Luthor saw that there was another person in the figure's arms.  
"You are the ones I saw earlier," Luthor said as realization dawned on him.  
"That's right," Yugioh said. He landed in a few moments and put Yugi down.  
"Let's see how you can take the heat," Luthor said as he got in his jet. He fired the laser at Yugioh.  
The laser fire just bounced off Yugioh's chest.  
"You'll have to do better than that Luthor," Yugioh said.  
"We'll meet again," Luthor said as he flew back to the Hall of Doom in his jet.  
Superman had just about fully recovered from the Kryptonite. Yugioh helped him to stand.  
"Are you all right Superman?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now thanks to your quick thinking Yugioh," Superman responded. "Let's head back to the Hall of Justice," he added.  
"You mean Yugioh and me too?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes Yugi," Superman responded as he flew off for the Hall of Justice.  
Yugioh picked up Yugi and followed Superman. They arrived at the Hall of Justice in half an hour. They went in, and Yugioh set Yugi down. All the members of the Hall of Justice were present. Yugi could barely believe that he was about to meet the heroes that he thought were not real.  
"Did you get Luthor?" Wonder Woman asked.  
"No Wonder Woman, Luthor almost got me. He terrorized the city to get at me. We went to a more isolated area where he used Kryptonite on me. I would've perished if it weren't for Yugioh. He turned the Kryptonite into coal," Superman responded.  
"Thank you Yugioh. You saved Superman's life," the Flash said.  
"It was nothing really," Yugioh said smiling.  
"We could use your help in our quest to bring the Legion of Doom to justice. Would you like to join us?" Aquaman said.  
"I would love to," Yugioh responded. "How about it Yugi," he added.  
"I'm in it too," Yugi responded.  
"Now to introduce you to the other Superfriends Yugi," Superman said.  
One by one, the Superfriends introduced themselves to Yugi. Yugi was pleased to meet all of them. He learned that things thought to be make believe can actually be real from meeting Simba, me and our friends and family.  
//That's right Yugi. Don't always judge something by how it's made//  
/I realize that now. Meeting Keisha, Simba and their friends and family family proved that/  
//Yes it did//  
"Is there something wrong?" Batman asked. He saw them look spaced out.  
"No, nothing is wrong. Yugi and I can talk to each other mentally," Yugioh responded.  
"I'm sure that that comes in handy when Yugi is in trouble," Hawkman said.  
"Yes it does," Yugi said.  
"What other things can you two do?" Samurai asked.  
"Well, the mental link is the only thing Yugi can do. I'm the one with all the powers and abilities. My abilities are: flight, invincibility, phasing through things, very keen senses, healing, great strength and speed, breathing underwater and understanding and speaking animal and worldly languages. My powers are: invisibility, healing, creation, teleportation, and I'm one with the elements," Yugioh responded.  
"Are you saying that you control the elements?" Wonder Woman asked.  
"I don't control them. I am merely their partner like Yugi and I are partners. We do almost everything together," Yugioh responded.  
The Superfriends were amazed by what Yugioh could do. They knew that he would be a great help in stopping the Legion of Doom once and for other members saw the angry look on his face.  
"What happen Luthor?" the Cheetah asked.  
"I was close to disposing of Superman forever when a boy with tri-colored hair turned the Kryptonite into coal. He's like another Superman because my laser didn't harm him. The only difference is that the boy had wings," Luthor responded.  
"So, he's here," the evil sorcerer said.  
"You know him?" Braniac asked.   
"Yes I do. He's been a pain in my side. His name is Yugioh, and he is a former Pharaoh of his world. He has great powers and abilities. He has only one weakness, and that's his partnership with Yugi, the young boy that lookds almost just like him," the evil sorcerer responded.  
"So, all we have to do is keep Yugioh out of the way is to keep him busy with saving his young friend," Black Manta said.  
"That is not always the case my foul friend. Yugioh is very clever as well. He can save Yugi and still be in our way," the evil sorcerer said.  
"We'll have to come up with ways to keep Yugioh distracted from the other Superfriends," Luthor said.  
The evil sorcerer's crystal ball glowed. He looked into it and saw that Yugioh had now joined up with the Superfriends.  
"Yugioh is one of the Superfriends now," the evil sorcerer said.  
"Excellent, now we can divert him like we do the other Superfriends," Luthor said.  
Yugi and Yugioh were shown around the Hall of Justice. They also learned how the computers worked. at nightfall, Yugioh created a sleeping bag for Yugi to sleep in. Yugi got in the sleeping bag and slept for the night as Yugioh watched over him. The other Superfriends smiled and left to get some sleep as well. They knew that the Hall of Justice would be in good hands with Yugioh there.  
  
  
  
  
End of this chapter. I hoped that you liked it and understood it. I have the second chapter just about ready to post. Preview for Chapter 2: Bombing Metropolis: The Legion of Doom steals poweful missile-like bombs capable of destroying much more than Metropolis. Yugi is kidnapped and sent to an abandoned minefield. The thing is that he has no clue that he's there. What's up with this? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
  
  



	2. Bombing Metropolis

Recap: Summer break was winding down for Yugi and his friends. School would start in only two weeks. Yugi just spent every second of the two weeks at home just relaxing. On his way to school with his friends, he was pulled into the Superfriend's world. Superman saved him when he fell out. The Legion of Doom were up to its usual sinister plotting when the evil sorcerer joined them. Superman had a close call with Kryptonite, but Yugioh helped him out by changing the Kryptonite into coal. Yugioh is now one of the Superfriends.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Bombing Metropolis  
  
It was a beautiful night in Metropolis. Things were also pretty peaceful for the most part aside from the gangs causing minor trouble here and there. This city housed the Hall of Justice within its limits. Nothing that the police couldn't happen didn't go on this peaceful night. But alas, not everyone is enjoying the peace. The Legion of Doom is planning on an explosive plot that will have Metropolis on its knees.  
"Getting those bombs from Washington should be no problem for us now. With the evil sorcerer helping us, we will get in undetected and steal the bombs. Then Metropolis will either have to surrender to us or it will be destroyed," Scarecrow said.  
"Yes Scarecrow, and the bombs are yellow so Green Lantern can't do anything about them. The people who made them were unaware that the material they used was metallic Kryptonite. While watching them, I put Kryptonite qualities in the metal. If Superman tries to destroy them, he'll kill himself," the evil sorcerer said.  
The planning for Operation Surrender or Blow up Metropolis continued on through the night. The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi and made the sleeping bag disappear. He cleaned off Yugi's body, clothing and teeth with his powers, and they waited for some of the other Superfriends to arrive. About an hour later, Superman Wonder Woman, Batman and Robin arrived at the Hall of Justice.  
"I'll patrol around the city in case something happens. Stay here Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"All right," Yugi said as Yugioh went outside and flew off.  
Then the other Superfriends arrived.  
"Where's Yugioh?" Flash asked.  
"He's out patrolling the city by air," Batman answered.  
"I'll provide assistance on the ground," Flash said as he raced out of the Hall of Justice and patrolled by ground.  
Yugioh continued to patrol the city. There was nothing out of the ordinary going on. He heard Flash call out to him. He looked down and saw Flash running through the city. He flew down low enough for Flash to be able to hear him.  
"I'm only here to provide a little ground patrol," Flash said.  
"I appreciate your help," Yugioh said as he flew higher again.  
Meanwhile, the Legion of Doom is ready to pull off its devious plot. Sinestro and Bizzaro sped off for Washington D.C. With the help of Sinestro's power ring, they made it in only a few seconds.  
"We're here Luthor," Bizarro said.  
"Excellent, now to put phase two into action," the evil sorcerer said. He used his powers to make Bizarro and Sinestro undetectable and invisible to any type of machinery.  
Sinestro and Bizarro went in unnoticed by the guards. The steel doors were no match for Bizarro's strength. Once inside, Sinestro transported the powerful bombs to the Hall of Doom. Afterwards, the evil sorcerer brought them back. There were twenty bombs in all. One bomb could completely destroy a town, a village or a small city. Since Metropolis was a big city, two bombs would destroy it, one destroying one half, and the other taking the other half out.  
"Well done Sinestro and Bizarro. These bombs will bring Metropolis begging to let us take control of it. Now to relay the information to the political leaders," Luthor said. He got in frequency with the leaders and said, "Leaders of Metropolis, unless you surrender authority to the Legion of Doom, your city will be destroyed. We've just stolen twenty of Washington's poweful bombs and will not hesitate to use them. I give you until sunrise tomorrow to give your decision. You have been warned." He then tuned out.  
"What should we do?" the Democratic senator asked.  
"Call the Superfriends," the mayor responded. "Calling the Superfriends, this is an extreme emergency," he added.  
The Superfriends were enjoying the peace when the Troubalert went off.  
"Holy emergencies, it's the Troubalert," Robin said.  
"Yes Mayor, what is it?" Batman asked.  
"We here in City Hall has just gotten a message from the Legion of Doom. Luthor said that they have twenty bombs that they stole from the Nation's capital in their possession. He's given us until sunrise tomorrow to surrender authority of the city or else the bombs would be used to destroy the city," the mayor responded.  
"We have to stop them or else the entire world could be at their mercy," Samurai said.  
"Flash, Yugioh, this is Superman. Regroup at the Hall of Justice. We have a serious problem on our hands," Superman said over the Troubalert's frequency.  
"Will do Superman," Yugioh said over the communicator that Wonder Woman gave him.  
"We'll be there in a flash," Flash said over his communicator.  
They raced back to the Hall of Justice. As Flash said, they arrived fas.  
"What's happened?" Yugioh asked.  
"The Legion of Doom stole twenty of Washington D.C.'s bombs. Luthor threatened to destroy the city with them unless the political leaders don't turn over the authority to the Legion of Doom," Aquaman responded.  
"It would only take two bombs to destroy the city," Hawkman said.  
"How are you going to stop them?" Yugi asked.  
"We'll think of a way Yugi," Yugioh responded. "Thousands of people will perish if we don't," he added.  
As a test, the Legion of Doom fired one of the missile-shaped bombs at a small town fifty miles south of Metropolis. The powerful explosion created a large earthquake in Metropolis. In the shake, a huge part of the Hall of Justice's ceiling landed on top of Yugi.  
"Yugi!" Yugioh cried. He ran over to the broken part of the ceiling and easily lifted in off Yugi. He then fixed the ceiling and flew back down to Yugi.  
The fallen debris crushed Yugi's chest bones and muscles. Even though he didn't move, he was still in intense pain.  
"We need to get him to a hospital fast," Superman said.  
"That won't be necessary. As I told you, I have the power of healing," Yugioh said.  
The Superfriends watched as Yugioh's hand glowed blue. Yugioh put his hand on Yugi's chest, and Yugi was healed in only a few moments. The Superfriends were downright amazed to see how quickly Yugioh's healing power worked. Yugi was still a little weak, as he tried to sit up. Yugioh used his arm to support Yugi until Yugi was strong enough to sit on his own.  
"Are you all right Yugi?" Green Lantern asked.  
"I am now thanks to Yugioh," Yugi responded.  
"What was that anyway?" Black Falcon asked.  
"I heard an explosion fifty miles off in the distance preceding the earthquake," Yugioh responded.  
"So did I Yugioh. That must have been the Legion of Doom testing one of the bombs," Superman added.  
The others nodded in agreement.  
"We were fifty miles away, and one of those bombs sent a big earthquake. I can only imagine what would happen if at least five were dropped at once. There would be extensive destruction to certain parts of the world as well as this city," Yugi said.  
"That won't happen. We'll see to that," Batman said.  
"There's a problem. I sensed Kryptonite built into the bombs. The evil sorcerer is the only one who could've done that," Yugioh said.  
"Who's the evil sorcerer?" Samurai asked.  
"The evil sorcerer is pure evil who has the powers of darkness at his command. Now that he's teamed up with the Legion of Doom, we're all going to have to be on our guard. He is as clever as he is powerful. He almost succeeded in killing Yugi quite a few times. I'm lucky that I'm more clever than he is," Yugioh responded.  
"Now it's really a good thing that you've joined us. We probably wouldn't have stood a chance against him," Hawkman said.  
"No you wouldn't have," Yugioh confirmed.  
"We've got to figure out some way to stop the Legion of Doom from destroying Metropolis," Apache Chief said.  
Suddenly, the lights went out. In the confusion, someone grabbed Yugi. That person was stopped before he/she could do anything because Yugioh could see perfectly in the dark.  
"Oh no you don't Cheetah," he said as he blew her away.  
The lights came back on to reveal that everyone was still present, and that the Legion of Doom was gone.  
"What was that for?" Hawkman asked.  
"I don't know. Cheetah tried to kidnap Yugi, but I stopped her. Luckily, I can see in the dark," Yugioh responded.  
Meanwhile, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy and Black Manta had made it back to the Hall of Doom.  
"Well what went wrong?" Luthor asked.  
"I almost had the little brat when Yugioh stopped me. We cut off their power, but he could see like we still had the lights on," Cheetah responded.  
"Yugioh is a powerful foe indeed. We have to divert him one way or the other," Braniac said.  
"We need to somehow capture the young one when he's alone," Toyman said.  
"That's a good suggestion Toyman," Giganta said.  
It just so happened that Yugi walked through the city with Flash. They knew that it was either now or never. The evil sorcerer sent Captain Cold out to do a cold job. Yugi and Flach had a peaceful walk when they soon confronted Captain Cold.  
"What do you want Cold?" Flash asked.  
"Just to do a little icing," Captain Cold responded as he froze a large portion of the city.  
'I have to defrost Cold's plans and fast,' Flash thought as he sped through the frozen area of the city. His super speed allowed a quick defrost. 'Now to return to Yugi,' he thought. He raced back to find Yugi gone.  
A note was frozen onto the nearby building. It said, "Tell Yugioh not to interfere, or his young friend will have the privilege to have an explosive death."  
"I've got to get back to the Hall of Justice," Flash said. He raced to the Hall of Justice. "Bad news guys, Captain Cold took Yugi," he said.  
"What!?" everyone shouted.  
"Yugi and I were just having a peaceful walk when Captain Cold showed up. He frosted some of the city. i worked quickly to defrost it, but Yugi was gone when I came back. I found a note that Cold froze to a building Yugi was near. The note said that if Yugioh interfered with the Legion of Doom's plans, Yugi would have an explosive death," Flash responded.  
"Where there's a will, there's a way. I will save Yugi and help you guys," Yugioh said.  
"But we have no idea where he is," Green Lantern said.  
"Wrong Green dope, I'll tell you where he is. He is at the abandoned minefield five miles east of the city. He doesn't know where he is because he's blindfolded. Because he is blindfolded, he has no idea that his wrists are tied behind his back by invisible ropes. One wrong step, and he will be blown to kingdom come," Black Manta said over the Hall of Justice's view screen.  
"I've got to hurry," Yugioh said as he flew off. He phased through the ceiling and sped for the abandoned minefield.  
Time was of the essence. It was already night in the city. The leaders only had eight hours to give their decision. They hoped the Superfriends could figure out a way to stop the Legion of Doom because there was no way in the world that the leaders would give authority of the city to the sinister members of the Legion of Doom. Yugioh continued on his eastward track to get to Yugi in time. Yugi was blindly walking through the minefield. Fortunately, there was nothing for him to bump into. Unfortunately, he had no idea that he came close to being blown sky high quite a few times. Yugioh soon arrived.  
"I've got to get him out of there," Yugioh said as he intended to scoop up Yugi and fly away.  
"You didn't think it would be this easy did you? You can let him see where he is, but you have to guide him out," the voice of the evil sorcerer responded.  
'I should have known that there would be a catch,' Yugioh thought.  
Yugi was just walking around blindly until he felt the cloth on his eyes disappear. He then felt that his hands were now free. "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around and saw nothing for miles, still unaware that he was in a minefield.  
//Yugi, you're in a minefield. I can only guide you out. Follow my directions very carefully or else you'll be blown up//  
/Okay, but where are you?/  
//I'm right above you//  
Yugi looked up too see Yugioh flying above him.  
"Are you ready to get out of this death trap?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes please," Yugi responded.  
"All right, here we go," Yugioh said as he started to guide Yugi out of the minefield. He flew above Yugi Yugi as Yugi moved through the minefield.  
The minefield was very long, and Yugioh had to give Yugi some energy to move on a few times. Meanwhile, there were only four more hours until doomsday for Metropolis. The Superfriends had come up with a plan to thwart off the bombs. With Yugioh gone to help Yugi, Superman was the only hope to destroy the bombs.  
Superman was in a jet made out of lead to block out the Kryptonite's effects. That way, he would be able to shoot the bombs before they made contact with the city. The four hours passed quicker than anyone would've liked. The leaders refused to give control to the Legion of Doom and prepared for the worst.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh had successfully guided Yugi safely out of the minefield. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
"Come on, we've got to hurry," Yugioh said as he scooped up Yugi and flew for the city.  
The bombs came toward the city one after the other. For now, everyone had been warned to stay inside. The streets were clear of any living thing. The people watched either from their windows or from their television sets. The possible bombing of Metropolis was on every channel because there were news people getting the scoop from on land, on water and in the air.  
The first two bombs streaked for a bank when they were destroyed by something. The thing came closer into view. It was Superman in a lead jet. He handled four more easily as well. He almost didn't notice the fifth one come right at him. He blew it up in time, but the powerful explosion blew him away since the bomb blew up so close to him.  
The explosion was so poweful, that it blew him into a mountain. Unfortunately, the jet fell away in pieces due to really hard impact. He flew back to Metropolis to see what he could do even though he had little chance since the bombs had Kryptonite in them. He arrived to see a welcomed sight. Yugioh had returned and was destroying the bombs. Yugioh gave the bombs a fiery punch to destroy them. The poweful explosion had no affect on him as he continued to deliver one punch after another.   
The people, Superman and the other Superfriends were amazed to see Yugioh unaffected by the poweful explosion. He was very close up after all. He was unaware that one bomb headed for the mountain. Before going to destroy the bombs, he put Yugi on the mountain. He had destroyed twelve of the thirteen remaining bombs.  
"You need to hurry Yugioh," Superman said.  
"What is it?" Yugioh asked.  
"You've destroyed all but one bomb. I noticed it heading west towards the moutain," Superman responded. He saw Yugi there before heading back to Metropolis after his jet went to pieces.  
Yugioh's blood ran cold. He sped off to the mountain at an incredible speed. He reached Yugi before the bomb. He brought his arm back in wait for an extremely super punch that would send the bomb out of this world. Yugi wondered why Yugioh was in front of him. He soon found out the answer as the bomb streaked towards them. Yugioh delivered the punch right on target, and the bomb went up into space where it blew up harmlessly.  
Yugioh scooped up Yugi and flew off for the Hall of Justice. When he arrived, Superman was already there. The other Superfriends had looks of major relief on their faces.  
"You did it Yugioh," Wonder Woman said.  
"As you guys say, it's all in a days work," Yugioh said.  
Yugi yawned really loudly. He really needed to get some sleep. "I'm very sleepy," he said.  
Yugioh created a bed inside the Hall of Justice. "Since we'll be staying in the Hall of Justice, you should have something comfortable to sleep in," he said.  
Yugi gratefully got in the bed and fell fast asleep.  
"He is very tired. I've never seen anyone fall asleep that fast before," Superman said.  
"He couldn't get any sleep last night because he was in that minefield. I sense that he won't wake up until tomorrow morning. He's very worn out," Yugioh said. He watched Yugi sleep as the other Superfriends sat down for a while, alert for when the Legion of Doom would strike next.  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2. Preview for Chapter 3: Mind Control: The Legion of Doom has a mind control machine that is capable of having the world's population do its evil will. Even the Superfriend will be at the mercy of the mind control machine. The mission: to kill Yugi at all costs. What can Yugi and Yugioh do when the whole world is after Yugi?   
I can't get any straight ideas on how to start this chapter and when to have the people of the world under the mind control machine. I would most definitely appreciate it if you gave me some ideas. Sometimes, even someone with a big imagination can use help. I will be sure to thank you when I post the third chapter.  
Bye


	3. Mind Control

Recap: The Legion of Doom had stolen twenty poweful bombs from Washington D.C. Metropolis had until sunrise to surrender or else the city would be destroyed. As a test, the Legion of doom destroyed a small town 50 miles away. The powerful bomb sent an enormous shockwave that shook the city. After one failed attempt to capture Yugi, Captain Cold finally captured him. Yugi was taken to a minefield, but he was blindfolded so he wouldn't know. Yugioh guided Yugi out safely and prevented the bombs from destroying the city.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Mind Control  
  
It was a wet day in the city of Metropolis. Early in the afternoon, a storm hit the area with a good dousing of rain. It is early evening and still raining, but the weather doesn't hinder the Superfriends from their job of protecting the people of the world. Superman and Yugioh are out patrolling the city while the other Superfriends are both on standby and watching over Yugi as he sleeps on after a very exhausting night last night.  
"So how is everything?" Flash asked over the computer's communicator.  
"Nothing going on here on the south side," Superman responded.  
"Not much here on the north side either," Yugioh added.  
"Well Yugi's still out like a light as you said Yugioh," Flash said.  
"Yeah, he was very exhausted after going through that minefield. I could only guide him out; I couldn't just scoop him up and fly away. There's virtually always a catch when the evil sorcerer is involved," Yugioh said.  
Suddenly, a call for help came in over the computer.  
"Superfriends, the is NASA. Apollo 9 is in serious trouble. There was some undetected engine trouble, and the shuttle is just orbiting around space. Normally the astronauts could repair it and be on their way, but I just got word that they and the shuttle are right in a black hole's path. They need your help," the head official said.  
"Black holes don't affect me. Superman, you head back to the Hall of Jusice. I'll help the astronauts and join you when I finish," Yugioh said.  
"Okay Yugioh, good luck," Superman said as he headed back for the Hall of Justice.  
Yugioh flew high and fast. Meanwhile, the black hole's pull on the shuttle increased the closer the shuttle got. It would be only a matter of minutes before the shuttle and astronauts were pulled into it and to their deaths. Yugioh got to space in only a few minutes because he flew at his maximum speed. He flew swiftly in search of the astronauts. The people back at NASA still had video contact with the shuttle. They saw that the astronauts didn't have much time left before they were completely in the black hole. Suddenly, a winged figure flew up and push the shuttle out of the black hole's direction.  
"Who are you?" one of the two astronauts asked as he opened a hatch.  
"I am Yugioh, the newest of the Superfriends," Yugioh responded as he continued to push the shuttle out of the way.  
Half an hour later, the shuttle was out of the way of the black hole's path. Yugioh repaired the problems in the engine.  
"There, the problem's fixed. You should have no more trouble on your mission," Yugioh said.  
"Thank you Yugioh. You saved us from certain doom," the second astronaut said.  
"It was nothing," Yugioh said before teleporting back to the Hall of Justice.  
"You truly are amazing Yugioh," Black Falcon said.  
"The people back in my world think the same thing," Yugioh said.  
The rest of the night was quiet, despite the rain. The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi. It was a much better day.  
"Did you sleep well?" Yugioh asked.  
"I sure did. That was the best sleep I've had so far. I was very worn down," Yugi responded. "Anything happen while I was asleep?" he added.  
"Two of NASA's astronauts almost got pulled into a black hole. Yugioh saved their lives and fixed the undetected problem in the engine," Batman responded.  
"That was a big save," Yugi said.  
"You know that I've made three bigger saves Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"What do you mean by making three bigger saves?" Aquaman asked.  
"In our world, there were three really big things that changed Japan and the world forever. The first happened when President Wong, Japan's president, visited Yugi's school. He would go to schools all over Japan once a year to pick a student to go to one of the United States for a week. He chose Yugi to accompany him to California.  
On the plane trip there, one of our nemeses Yami Malik had magically caused engine trouble with the plane. The plane lost altitude fast and headed for a collision course with the ground. Luckily, I can sense when Yugi is in danger. I got to the exact area and flew down to grab the disabled plane. I used my powers to create a towline, and my strength to guide it to the airport in Los Angeles.  
That was really the beginning to the people considering me to be a hero. The second save happened while at Disneyland. Yugi wanted to go on the Monorail alone, and I waited until it came back from making its round around the park. Unfortunately, Yami Malike couldn't leave him in peace that time either. Yami Malik broke the track. The Monocar reached the broken track and fell. Luckily, I sensed the people's panic, and Yugi told me what happened.  
I once again used my towline and strength to prevent disaster. That wasn't the end of it because the track was destroyed in multiple places. I used my powers to repair the track so the Monocar would return to the starting point safely. The third save was when Yugi and his friend Bakura were out on a boat ride. The weather started off calm enough.  
That was when we had the evil sorcerer to deal with. He somehow made the ocean get rougher. Yugi, Bakura and a rubber raft were thrown overboard by a large wave. They were out in the middle of the ocean without food or sight of land nearby. If that wasn't bad enough, their direction put them right in the path of a Category 5 hurricane.  
Yami Bakura and I assisted the Coast Guard. It was a very good thing we did or Yugi and Bakura probably wouldn't have survived. Our powers helped the Coast Guard continue their search. I used my powers to keep their helicopter's gas tank at full until they landed at their base. When we flew into the storm, the helicopter was struggling in the brutal winds. Yami Bakura and I used our powers to shield the helicopter from the storm.  
Yami Bakura and I found Yugi and Bakura quickly because of our loyal dolphin friends. They kept within sight of the raft even through the storm. The waves proved to be too unpredictable because one became large enough to capsize the raft. I dove into the water and pushed the wave back. It wasn't over as more huge waves threatened to capsize the raft. I fought the waves while the Coast Guard got Yugi and Bakura.  
Bakura got on with no problem. Then it was Yugi's turn. The basket ride up started off okay. He was almost in when a strong gust of wind knocked over the basket. He was thrown out and headed for the raging sea below. I sensed that he fell and flew out of the water to catch him, but then I saw that Yami Bakura flew down after him. Yami Bakura caught him and placed him inside the helicopter. Then he, the Coast Guard and I headed back for the boat's dock," Yugioh responded.  
"Holy life or death, those were incredible saves. The people, Yugi and Bakura would have surely died if you didn't show up when you did. You are a true superhero," Robin said.  
"I really don't think of myself that way," Yugioh said.  
"I do Yugioh. Ever since the Millennium puzzle brought you into my life, I always felt safe because your presence was always with me. You were always so confident, but also loyal and trustworthy. I always saw you as my hero. That day when your evil self returned, I feared that I lost you forever, but you didn't give up even though the fight with your evil self was the most difficult battle of your life. It was through our bond and through our love for each other that you were able to vanquish your evil side forever," Yugi said.  
"I never thought you felt that way about me Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"Yugi summed up how the other Superfriends and I feel about you Yugioh," Wonder Woman said. "Even though we have known each other for only three days, you have proven how willing you were to work in and as a team a million times over. You have save the entire city of Metropolis and other parts of the world from total chaos and destruction the bombs would have caused. You also saved two astronauts as well as Superman from extreme and certain death."  
Meanwhile in the Hall of Doom, the Legion of Doom was up to its original foul play. The evil sorcerer had created a mind control machine that could put the entire world under the Legion of Doom's command. Even the Superfriends wouldn't be able to resist the powerful brainwashing of the mind control machine.  
"This machine will bring the world under our control without the slightest struggle. Even the Superfriends will finally be controlled by evil. This machine is strengthened by our even more by my powers, guaranteeing that no one that falls under its brainwashing effects can resist it. The only ones that won't be effected by the machine are Yugioh and us; everyone else will follow our every command without hesitation or argument," the evil sorcerer said.  
"To think that all we had to do all this time was create a poweful mind machine. Our world conquest could've happened much sooner. Now that we have it, we can finally reach our goal," Toyman said before snickering.  
"Yes Toyman, this is the chance that we have been waiting for. We'll set the mind control under the Atlantic Ocean," Luthor said.  
"No sooner said than done Luthor," the evil sorcerer said. He snapped his fingers, and the machine reappeared under the Atlantic Ocean's depths.  
Back at the Hall of Justice, Yugioh prepared to have some fun with Yugi. He scooped up Yugi and walked outside.  
"Have fun you two," Superman said.  
"When Yugioh's calling the shots, I always have fun," Yugi said before Yugioh flew off. "So where are we going?" he added.  
"We're going out of this world," Yugioh responded as he tightened his grip on Yugi a little as he went higher into the sky. He sped up to his maximum speed as he went higher. This time, he had something different in store for Yugi.  
Yugi gasped as he felt that Yugioh went slowly all though that clearly wasn't the case. "How do I feel that you're going slow when the truth is that you are going really fast?" he asked.  
"I used my powers on you differently this time. I made it so that you would feel like you were inside an airplane. You feel that the airplane is going slow when it is actually traveling at least 500 miles per hour," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi then felt Yugioh give him oxygen, as the air was rapidly getting thinner due to Yugioh's speed. They were in space in only a few minutes. Yugioh had another thing in store for Yugi. He unwrapped his arm from under Yugi's knees and carefully and firmly took Yugi's hand. Then Yugioh unwrapped his arm from around Yugi's back. Yugi could barely comprehend the feeling he was currently receiving. He felt like he could actually fly as well.  
"This is amazing. I feel like I can fly like you in this position," Yugi said in awe.  
"While we're here, you can float as you found out the last time I took you to space. It was unfortunate that you and Keisha floated right towards the sun," Yugioh said as he flew on, holding Yugi's hand.  
Yugi always loved coming to space. The first time Yugioh brought him here, he never felt so carefree about anything. He felt like he didn't have a worry in the world because the vastness and beauty of space always distracted the troubles going on in his mind. He felt that he could truly be at peace in outer space.  
Yugioh couldn't help but smile. 'I've never see Yugi calmer than this before. He feels so relaxed that it's like I'm holding nothing but air,' he thought. He approached Mars and decided to do a revolution (A/N: Hope you paid attention in science class).  
It didn't take long for Yugioh to do a complete revolution around Mars. Yugi was as stunned as he was relaxed. He really couldn't describe what he was seeing. He couldn't find what to say at all. He stayed silent as he and Yugioh continued through space hand in hand. Meanwhile, the Legion of Doom had already activated the mind control machine under the ocean depths. Luthor had set it to control everyone in the world to do his and the rest of the Legion of Doom's bidding.  
The ultrasonic waves of the machine spread throughout the world. Everyone fell under the control of the waves. No one in the world was safe from falling under the sinister machine. Even the Superfriends who were waiting in case they were needed had fallen under the mind control. Within only a minute, the waves stopped flowing, but the work had already been done. The people of the world were now slaves to the Legion of Doom.  
"Now everyone is under our control. The best part is that the can't be brought out of it unless the machine itself is destroyed," Braniac said.  
"That's right Braniac. Yugi and Yugioh are still in space so they have no idea of what just happened. Even though the machine has been turned off, the effects are almost completely irreversible," the evil sorcerer said. "Now Yugioh will have a serious dilemma on his hands. He has to not only protect Yugi, but also do it so that he won't hurt anyone," he added snickering.  
Yugi and Yugioh spent the entire day in space. That night, Yugioh scooped up Yugi again and teleported back to the Hall of Justice. Unaware of what happened, they went in to greet the Superfriends. Yugi walked in first to be tied up by something. He saw Batman holding the other end of a rope.  
"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.  
Batman didn't respond as Black Falcon and Superman fired a combo of lightning and heat vision straight at Yugi's chest. Yugioh got in front of Yugi and took the blow himself. Of course, he wasn't affected one bit because he was invincible.  
"What do you guys think you're doing?" Yugioh asked.  
"Destroy Yugi," was the reply.  
Yugioh broke the rope and scooped Yugi up. He then flew up, phasing through the ceiling as he went higher. A few minutes later, they saw army tanks firing at them. Yugioh unwrapped his arm from under Yugi's knees and held Yugi close to him. He put a shield over Yugi as he flew on.  
"The people have turned against me," Yugi said.  
"I don't think that it was exactly the people Yugi. I have a feeling that this is the Legion of Doom's work. When Batman, Superman and Black Falcon attacked you, I sensed something very out of place. I felt that they were literally not in their right minds. The Legion of Doom must've somehow managed to control even their just minds," Yugioh said.  
A few hours later, Yugi started to feel sleepy. Yugioh wrapped his arm back undere Yugi's knees so Yugi would be sitting down in his arms. The shield was never taken off as Yugioh did so. He knew that he would have to be within earshot if not even closer to Yugi until they found a way to break the mind control over the people.  
  
  
  
I've decided to carry this into the next one or two chapters. Preview for Chapter 4: Two vs. the World: Yugioh has to keep a very close eye on Yugi as the armed forces of the entire world attack them. The worse thing is that the Superfriends are giving the forces a hand in the mission to destroy Yugi at any cost. What can two people do when the whole world is against them?   
  
Oh, and if you have something you want to see in chapter 4, don't hesitate to tell me. This chapter is going to be difficult since there are a lot of ways that it can work. My thoughts for it are jumbling all over my head so I can't get them straight. Will you please take the time to help me out on this one? It won't be easy without help.


	4. Two vs the World

Recap: Yugi was still recovering from the long night at the minefield. A NASA shuttle had unknown engine trouble and was being pulled into a black hole. Yugioh rescued the astronauts and fixed the engine trouble. Then Yugioh told of three of his biggest saves back in his world. The Superfriends had a new understanding of him as a result. Also Yugi finally confessed what he thought about Yugioh. The Legion of Doom put the world under its mind control machine while Yugi and Yugioh were out in outer space. Upon returning, Batman, Superman and Black Falcon attacked the unsuspecting Yugi. Yugioh flew out of the Hall of Justice with Yugi sleeping in his arms.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Two vs. The World  
  
Yugi slept in Yugioh's arms as Yugioh continued to carry him through the air. The Great Spririt had confirmed to Yugioh the the world was under the Legion of Doom's mind control machine. Now the only thing was to find out where it was and destroy it. That would be a next to impossible task now that the whole world is against them. Yugioh awakened Yugi the next morning.  
"Did you sleep well?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, but it was a troubled sleep. The entire world is after me," Yugi responded.  
"I know; it is troublesome. But we have to find a way to break the mind control over the world's populace," Yugioh said.  
A group of attack helicopters and Marine and Air Force jets headed toward the duo. They were twenty feet and closing. Yugioh got tense. He sensed the jets and helicopters.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"The Marines and Air Force sent out a group of attack helicopters and fighter jets after us. That's not all. I sense that Wonder Woman and Batman and Robin are with them," Yugioh responded.  
"What are we going to do? They don't know what they're doing because they're under the mind control," Yugi said.  
"I know Yugi, but I can defend you," Yugioh said as he flew on.  
The helicopter and fighter jet pilots attacked with a barrage of machine guns, lasers and missiles. The onslaught of fire didn't affect Yugioh at all, and the shield protected Yugi from being hit. Yugioh turned to face them as the helicopters fired again. Yugioh turned the bullets into feathers, and the guns into dust. The guns turned dust blew away in the wind from the helicopters' propellers.  
"Robin, fire the bat net," Batman said.  
"Check Batman," Robin said as he fired the net.  
The missile spread out and became a net. Yugioh's attention was on the fighter jets. Luckily, Yugi saw the net.  
"Yugioh, net coming at 10 o'clock," Yugi said.  
Yugioh looked up and saw it. "Time to turn up the heat," he said as he breathed fire at it. The net dissolved to nothing in his fire.  
Keeping Yugioh distracted was their strategy. Wonder Woman fired her lasso rockets from her invisible jet and tied Yugioh up.  
"Do you honestly believe that you can hold me with these puny things?" Yugioh asked as he stretched out his wings and broke the lasso from around him.  
Then, the jets fired again. Yugioh unwrapped his arm from under Yugi's knees and waved it in an arch motion over his head. He had created a rainbow, but it was not an ordinary rainbow. Each color represented something. The red part fired a laser beam, which destroyed the missiles. The yellow part was like the sun and fired a sunbeam, destroying the lasers from the jets and helicopters.  
The green part lashed vines at the helicopters' landing gear while the violet part charged them. Instead of electricity, the charge was a teleportation charge that sent the helicopters back to base. The jets and Batman and Robin fired their missiles again. The orange part of the rainbow was like fire and shot out of a stream of fire to destroy the missiles. The blue part totally disarmed the jets, and Yugioh used the indigo part to teleport out of America. Afterwards, the rainbow disappeared.  
"Holy disappearing acts Batman, they got away," Robin said.  
"They got away from us Robin, but they can't hide. Even though Yugioh has the power of invisibility, he and Yugi can't stay like that from the world forever," Batman said.  
"Wonder Woman to Green Lantern, have you seen Yugioh or Yugi yet?" Wonder Woman asked.  
"Not Yet Wonder Woman," Green Lantern responded. He was in London.  
The Superfriends spanned the globe in case Yugioh decided to go intercontinental. To Green Lantern's luck and Yugioh's lack of luck so far when it came to running into someone, Yugioh arrived in London. Yugioh landed in a desterted alleyway and Yugi down. He removed the shield for now as well. To his and Yugioh's surprise, no one was out and about today.  
"Where is everybody? This is unusual for London according to what Bakura said about it," Yugi said.  
"I have a feeling that we're going to find out right about now," Yugioh responded.  
As soon as Yugioh said that, a green beam came down in front of them. A green T-rex appeared in front of them. They looked up and saw Green Lantern.  
"A good trick Green Lantern, but can you do this one?" Yugioh asked, as he became an electrically charged tidal wave. He crashed into the beast, and it screamed from the increased power of the electricity. He charged himself with electricity as well because just about everyone knew that water makes electricity stronger.  
The beast was destroyed, and Yugioh changed back to normal in the air. He saw Green Lantern flying away. He looked down and saw that Yugi wasn't on the ground anymore. Yugioh sped off after Green Lantern. Green Lantern knew that Yugioh would try to catch him.  
"Let's see how you handle being in a green energy bubble," Green Lantern said as he encased Yugioh in a bubble and flew off.  
"Not bad, but this can't hold me," Yugioh said as he popped it with yellow fire. He was back on Green Lantern's trail.  
Green Lantern had a dilemma. The 24-hour charge in his power ring was almost spent. He dropped Yugi and headed back to the Hall of Justice. Yugioh flew down and caught Yugi.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now," Yugi responded. "Why did he just leave like that?" he added.  
"Green Lantern's powers don't last forever Yugi. Every 24 hours, he has to recharge his ring. I saw the battery in the Hall of Justice," Yugioh responded.  
"Well, make it disappear for a while. That way, Green Lantern will be powerless until we find out how to relieve him and everyone else of the mind control," Yugi said.  
"An excellent suggestion Yugi," Yugioh said as he made the battery disappear into thin air for a while.  
Green Lantern returned to recharge his battery to find the battery gone. He searched everywhere in the Hall of Justice for it, but he couldn't find it. 'This must be Yugioh's doing. I'm grounded here until he returns,' he thought.  
As Yugioh flew on, a barrage of ground-fired missiles headed right for him. He flew out of the way, but these missiles were heat-seeking missiles. The missiles simply turned and followed him.  
"Yugioh, those are heat-seeking missiles," Yugi said as he saw the missiles behind them.  
"I guess that it's time for a little scrambling then," Yugioh said. He turned his head and fired a beam from his eyes.  
The beam scrambled the missiles' guidance system, and they collided with each other. Yugioh then hovered where he was. The ground troops took the opportunity to fire again.  
"We're going to get hit!" Yugi said alarmingly.  
"With what, roses?" Yugioh asked, as he turned the missiles into rose.  
The roses fell harmlessly to the ground. Yugioh then dove into the ocean. He still carried Yugi through the water as he headed east. The ground troops in London alerted Aquaman that Yugi and Yugioh were in the water.  
"Thanks guys, I'll take it from here," Aquaman said.  
Yugioh had let go of Yugi, and they swam side by side. Suddenly, a long arm wrapped itself around Yugi and pulled him back. Yugioh turned around to see Yugi being held by a giant squid. At the same time, a stingray stung Yugi in both legs. The venom acted quickly and paralyzed Yugi from the waist down.  
"Let him go," Yugioh demanded.  
The squid was terrified when it saw Yugioh's face. It didn't realize that it had captured the friend of the one who is one with the elements. It quickly let go of Yugi and told Yugioh that it would never do anything bad to Yugi again.  
"I didn't tell you to let go," Aquaman said.  
"You may be king of the sea Aquaman, but you have forgotten that I'm one with the elements. No animal, land, air or sea will dare go against me. In other words, you're only the prince of the sea while I'm here," Yugioh said as he cured Yugi of the venom and healed the wound. He then scooped up Yugi and teleported to space.  
"Why are we here?" Yugi asked.  
"Knowing how the Superfriends work, they're probably scattered all over the world," Yugioh responded.  
"They can track you because you have your communicator with you," Yugi said.  
"No they can't. I left my communicator at the Hall of Justice," Yugioh said.  
Unfortunately, they failed to notice a group of space shuttles nearby. The astronauts radioed the info the Superfriends, and Superman was on the way. He got there pretty quick and cut off Yugioh's path.  
"Get out of my way Superman. I don't want to hurt you," Yugioh said.  
As a way to say no, Superman used his heat vision on Yugi. Yugioh blocked the heat vision, with his own laser vision.  
"Not bad Yugioh, but let's see if you can handle this," Superman said before he used his freeze breath to freeze Yugi and Yugioh in a block of ice.  
In only a second, the ice started to melt. Superman could see an orange glow around Yugi and Yugioh. A few seconds later, the ice completely thawed.  
"You're going to have to do a lot better than that to defeat me," Yugioh said. He closed his eyes in concentration and created a small red sun. "I suggest you leave before you lose your powers. I don't want to hurt you, and this is the best way of saying get out of the way without hurting you," he added.  
Superman had no choice but to leave. He could feel the small sun draining him of his power.  
"What are we going to do now? We can't stay up here," Yugi said.  
"I know Yugi, and that's why we're going back to earth. We're going to find and destroy that mind control machine," Yugioh said as he teleported back to earth. He landed, put Yugi down, and they walked side by side.  
Suddenly, a ball of compressed air landed right in front of them. Yugi was blown back quite a few feet away from Yugioh. He looked up and saw Samurai hovering high above him with another ball of compressed air in hand. Samurai threw the ball at Yugi. A few seconds before impact, an unknown source of wind blew the ball back at Samurai. Samurai dodged just in time.  
"Are you all right Yugi?" Yugioh asked as he landed in front of Yugi.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
"How could you overpower my power of wind?" Samurai asked as he flew lower.  
"Your powers are great, but my strength increases my already great power. What you saw was only a small sample of what I could do. In other words, consider yourself lucky because I don't want to hurt you," Yugioh responded. Just then, he felt a small bomb explode on contact with him. He turned and saw that the Army had joined in the battle were throwing hand grenades.  
One of the soldiers threw a grenade straight at Yugi's heart.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yugioh shouted as he caught the grenade and threw it at one of the tanks.  
Fortunately for the soldiers, the tanks were built to withstand bullets, lasers and hand grenades. Yugioh could sense that the tanks had tough armor; that's why he threw the grenade at one of them. No one would get hurt. Meanwhile, the Legion of Doom was just watching the many battles taking place.   
"This is the best plan we've put into action so far. All we do is sit back and watch the people of the world do the work for us. So far we have half the world's wealth and riches. Soon, we will have all the world's wealth, and Yugioh won't be able to stop us because he is busy trying to keep his young friend safe," Luthor said.  
"I agree Luthor. Now we are the ones in the driver's seat. All we do is give commands, and the people do them without a hint of hesitation," Cheetah said.  
"The only bad thing about it is that it's really boring. I loved terrorizing the people," Scarecrow said.  
"I have to agree there. Let's give that ancient Pharaoh a chance to stop us. We won't reveal the location of the machine of course. We'll just clue him that the machine is all wet," Riddler said.  
"An excellent idea Riddler, you can lead him and his friend on a search for the mind machine. To make it more challenging than it already is, we'll have the Superfriends and a large group of submarines be located at each of your riddles' location," the evil sorcerer said.  
"Agreed," Luthor said as the other members nodded.  
It was soon nightfall. Yugioh dove into the western Pacific. He landed on the ocean bottom and laid Yugi donw. He and a group of marine animals watched over Yugi as he slept. Yugioh made sure to give Yugi oxygen as he slept on the ocean floor. Tomorrow morning, the puzzling search for the mind control machine would begin.  
  
  
I surprised myself with this chapter. It wasn't as hard as I thought once I brainstormed. Honestly though, if you want to read something in my story, tell me. If you don't my mind can beat you at giving me suggestions, and that's nothing short of the truth. Preview for Chapter 5: The World Is Free: The Riddler leads Yugi and Yugioh through hundreds of miles of water to find the mind control machine. The Superfriends and group of subs serve as stumbling blocks on the riddle-filled journey to the mind machine's location.


	5. The World Is Free

Recap: Yugi and Yugioh had many encounters with the armed forces and the Superfriends. The encounters were mostly followed by intense battles to get away or move on. Despite being uncomprehensively outnumbered, Yugioh got Yugi safely out of each encounter. Even the distraction strategy failed as Yugioh continued to get away from the mind controlled world. The only things not controlled were the animals themselves as Aquaman found out. In determination for Yugioh and Yugi, and boredom for the Legion of Doom, the search for the mind control machine is about to begin.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
{is telepathic communication between Yugioh and the animals  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The World Is Free  
  
Despite what has happened, Yugi slept peacefully on the ocean floor. Yugioh had sent a telepathic message to all land, air and sea animals to keep a sharp lookout for anyone. The marine animals split up and covered each section of the seas and the oceans. The land and air animals did the same and took a portion of the land and air that surrounded them. The world looked like the animals guarded it.  
Meanwhile, the Superfriends monitored the strange animal behavior from the Hall of Justice.  
"It's incredible. Yugioh has control over all the animals. The predators are working with instead of hunting their prey," Apache Chief said.  
"He doesn't necessarily control them. He reaches out to them telepathically just like I do. He's friends with the animals like I am, and that's why they follow his commands and help him out," Aquaman said.  
Then, they got a message from the Legion of Doom.  
"Superfriends, in the morning, Riddler is going to lead Yugi and Yugioh on a puzzling search for the mind control machine. We have already alerted a large fleet of submarines and would like you to assist them in tripping the duo up a bit," Braniac said.  
"Will do Braniac," Wonder Woman said.  
The info of each of the locations came over the view screen, and the Superfriends split up to cover each of the locations. There were four locations in all so the Superfriends paired up in 4 groups. Green Lantern had no choice but to stay behind because his power ring's charge is still out until Yugioh returns the battery. Hawkman and Apache Chief also stayed behind  
The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi. "Sleep well?" he asked.  
"I slept very well this time," Yugi responded.  
"You should be glad because you're going to need all the energy you can get to find the mind control machine," a voice said.  
"Who's that?" Yugi asked.  
"That sounded like the Riddler," Yugioh responded.  
"Correct Yugioh. If you and your friend would look behind you, you will see me," Riddler said.  
Yugi and Yugioh turned around to see Riddler with a breathing apparatus to help him breathe underwater.  
"I don't see how the young one can breathe underwater. He's human like me," Riddler said.  
"You're only half right Riddler. Yugi is human, but he would never be as sick and twisted as you. He can breathe underwater because I am helping him. I can supply his oxygen. I don't need oxygen because I am one with the water," Yugioh said.  
"Anyway, there are four riddles you need to solve to find the mind control machine. All four lead to certain locations, but the last one will lead you to the mind control machine. I hope you're ready for a triple challenge. Not only are my riddles tough, but the Superfriends and a huge fleet of navy submarines are split amongst the locations," Riddler said.  
"What is the first one?" Yugioh asked.  
"Very well, the first riddle is this" I am the area where the north and south meet, but I am nothing. What am I?" the Riddler said before the evil sorcerer brought him back to the Hall of Doom.  
/That's a good one/  
"It is indeed, but we have to solve it," Yugioh said as they and a small group of dolphins whale sharks and Orca's swam with them.  
Meanwhile, Superman, Wonder Woman and five subs were at the first location (A/N: I won't give the answer to the riddles until Yugi and/or Yugioh figure(s) them out. Try to figure the answers out before I reveal them). They were ready to fight the moment Yugi and Yugioh came into the subs' firing range.  
"It's a good thing the Riddler told us the locations of his riddles because it probably would've taken a while to figure them out on our own," Superman said.  
"I agree. The Riddler's riddles are tough," Wonder Woman agreed. She had a fish bowl on her head to help her breathe.  
They continue to lay in wait for Yugi and Yugioh to arrive. Meanwhile, Yugi and Yugioh still haven't figured out the riddle yet.  
"I still don't get that riddle. It's like a geography lesson," Yugi said.  
"Geography lesson...that's it Yugi! All the riddles deal with geography. We need to figure out where each location is geographically," Yugioh said. "The Riddler said that the first location is where the north and south meet, but is nothing. That must mean that the location is 0.  
Yugi made the connection. "I get it now. Where the north and south meet is the equator, and the equator is always 0 degrees," he said.  
"That's right Yugi. Now we know that we should have been going south instead of east. Yugi, grab onto one of the Orca's dorsal fin. I can sense that you're getting tired," Yugioh said.  
Yugi complied, and the group headed south for the equator. The other animals circled around Yugi and Yugioh to block them from anyone's sight. Also, Yugioh made himself and Yugi undectectable to anyone. Two hours later, Yugi, Yugioh and the group of animals arrived at the equator. Half an hour later, one of the subs picked up the group of animals.  
"Sub leader to Superman and Wonder Woman. I've picked up a large group of animals coming this way. Their formation is like they're protecting something," the leader said.  
"Can you find out what they're protecting?" Wonder Woman asked.  
"I can," Superman responded. He used his X-ray vision but couldn't find anything. "That's strange, I don't see anything inside the animal circle, but their position tells that they're protecting something," he added.  
"Maybe the something is Yugi and Yugioh. Yugioh must be blocking off Superman's X-ray vision and the subs' radar," Wonder Woman said.  
The subs fired an ultrasonic ray that would leave the animals in some pain. The animals felt the ray and cried out in pain.  
"What's going on?" Yugi painfully asked. He also felt the affects of the ray.  
//It's an ultrasonic ray// [Disperse my friends. I don't want you to be hurt like this. Yugi will be in my care for now] Yugioh said.  
The marine animals dispersed. Yugioh let down the game of Hide and Seek since it was clear that it wasn't going to do much good anymore since the ray affected Yugi as well. The submarines fired their torpedoes. Yugioh just gave a bored yawn before turning the torpedoes into bubbles. The bubbles floated harmlessly to the ocean's surface.  
/We have to find the next clue/  
//It's time to give these guys the slip// He took a hold of Yugi's hand. He created a giant prism and fired his laser vision through it.  
The large prism greatly intensified his laser vision's light. The light temporarily blinded Superman, Wonder Woman and the subs. Not even Superman's X-ray vision or the sub's radar could help because Yugioh also added a little bit of a scrambler through his laser vision to scramble up the radars. Yugioh took the chance he made to swim away with Yugi. An hour later, the prism disappeared and the light dimmed out.  
"They got away," Wonder Woman said.  
"They only got away from us Wonder Woman. There are still 6 more of us and twenty submarines they have to get past," Superman said.  
Soon, Yugi and Yugioh came to a large rock formation with writing on it.  
"This must be the next clue," Yugi said.  
The writing read, "You have gotten away from the first trap. But the others will be tough to get through. Now here's your next clue. Part of this watery area's name is also a Spanish word or phrase."  
"What does the Riddler mean by that?" Yugi asked.  
"We'll just have to figure it out," Yugioh responded.  
Meanwhile, Batman and Robin waited for Yugi and Yugioh. They had suggested that the submarines return to base and let the Superfriends handle Yugi and Yugioh.  
"I just got word from the base Batman. All twenty-five submarines have returned," Robin said.  
"That's good to hear Robin. The Legion of Doom was in over its head to ask for the submarines," Batman said. He and Robin were in the Bat boat.  
The boat could travel underwater just like a submarine. Then they got a message from Superman.  
"Superman to Batman and Robin. Yugi and Yugioh got past Wonder Woman and me. Once they figure out the riddle, they will be headed your way," Superman said.  
"We're ready and waiting for them Superman," Batman said.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh eliminated the oceans as being the answers to the riddle. "There's nothing that sounds Spanish about the oceans so they're off the list of possibilities," he said.  
"What if he meant a river?" Yugi asked.  
"It is possible," Yugioh responded. "It could mean the Rio Grande."  
"It could also mean the Amazon River," Yugi suggested.  
"I have a feeling that the Riddler wouldn't put a clue in South America Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"Well then what could he mean?" Yugi asked.  
'Hmm, well the key word in the riddle is Spanish. That's it!' Yugioh thought. "I may have it Yugi. What comes to mind when you hear the word Spanish?" he said.  
Yugi didn't get why Yugioh asked and responded, "Whenever I think of Spanish, I think of Mexico."  
"Exactly, so the next clue would be a body of water that has Mexico in its name," Yugioh said.  
"You mean the Gulf of Mexico?" Yugi asked.  
"Correct Yugi," Yugioh responded. He picked Yugi up and flew out of the water. He flew over several of the United States before diving into the Gulf of Mexico off of Houston's coast.  
The waters were still choppy from when a strong Tropical Storm made landfall. The winds remained even after 4 days, and the waters continued to be rough. Yugioh dove until the water calmed down, only to be caught in a net the moment he stopped.  
"Good shot Robin, you got him," Batman said.  
"Now I'll activate the electric charge," Robin said as the net began to charge up.  
Yugioh felt the net begin to charge up. 'Let's see if they can match this,' he thought as he absorbed all the electricity from the net. He made sure to keep the charge at a low level so Yugi wouldn't get shocked.  
A few minutes later, Yugioh had completely absorbed the net's electrical energy. He then fired the absorbed energy at the boat. The electrical energy was high enough to cut off the boat's power, but low enough not to shock Batman and Robin. Then Yugioh broke the net by stretching out his wings and swam away while still carrying Yugi.  
"Holy short circuits, he got away from us too," Robin said.  
"Easy Robin, Yugioh still has four more Superfriends to deal with," Batman said.  
Yugioh had let go of Yugi, and they swam side by side. A little while later, Yugi fell asleep because he was very tired. Yugioh gently scooped him up and swam to the gulf's bottom. He laid Yugi down and watched over him for the night. A group of dolphins came up to him with some giant turtles holding something steady on the dolphins' backs.  
[What have you got there?] Yugioh asked.  
[We found this as we came to meet up with you. It has writing on it] one of the dolphins responded.  
[Thank you, I'll show it to Yugi in the morning] Yugioh said.  
The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi and showed him the rock with the writing on it. It was another riddle.  
The writing read, "You have made it halfway through. I've decided to make this next riddle easy for you. But the place is no walk in the park when you find out what it is. Here is the riddle: This area is in the Atlantic Ocean. It is a place where ships and airplanes have entered but never returned from. It could be known as the biggest watery graveyard in the world."  
"Oh no, that's the Bermuda Triangle," Yugi said horrified. "Our final clue lurks within the rough waters."  
"Don't worry Yugi. I won't let anything happen to you. The Bermuda Triangle is due east from where we are now," Yugioh said as he put a shield on Yugi. "This shield will protect you from the very rough waters and everything else." He took Yugi's hand and swam on.  
Samurai and Black Falcon were the next two to face Yugi and Yugioh. This time, they were blocking off the path to the final riddle. When Yugi and Yugioh got to the area of the final riddle, Samurai and Black Falcon would attack. An few hours later, Yugi and Yugioh arrived at the Bermuda Triangle. Yugioh's shield protected Yugi from the dangerous waters. Being one with the water and invincible kept Yugioh from feeling even 1% of the water's extreme pressure. An hour later, they came across all the ships and planes that had never returned.  
"I have a feeling that we'll find our last clue inside one of these ships," Yugioh said.  
"That's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack," Yugi said.  
"Not exactly Yugi. I sense Samurai and Black Falcon inside one of the ships. That ship must have the last clue onboard," Yugioh said. He followed his senses to the ship. He found it in only five minutes.  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning and a ball of compressed air hit Yugioh in the back. He turned around to see Samurai and Black Falcon standing on the ocean bottom.  
"I don't have time for this so I'm going to make this quick," Yugioh said.  
"You have as much time as we say you do," Black Falcon said before firing another lightning bolt.  
Yugioh used reverse magnetism and deflected the bolt back at Black Falcon. Black Falcon tried to dodge the bolt, but it was locked on him magnetically. The bolt hit and paralyzed Black Falcon. Yugioh made it so that the paralysis would wear off after the mind control machine was destroyed.  
"Let's see how you handle two balls of compressed air," Samurai asked as he fired the balls.  
Yugioh transported Yugi to his back. "Hold on Yugi. I'm going to cut those balls in half," he said.  
Yugi held on, and Yugioh spread his wings. Then Yugioh flapped them slowly and hard. He created a piercing wind. The wind sliced the balls of air like a pizza on contact.  
"Now to paralyze Samurai with a combo of wind and water pressure," Yugioh said as he focused his wind into the water.  
The pressure of the water and his wind was great enough to paralyze Samurai, but low enough not to hurt him. Yugioh withdrew his wings and swam on with Yugi on his back. Half an hour later, they came across the galley. They entered to find the evil sorcerer and the Riddler inside.  
"So you finally made it. Here is the last riddle: I am a sign of the zodiac and a constellation too. If you figure me out, the mind control machine is waiting for you," the Riddler said before he and the evil sorcerer vanished.  
/This is the toughest one yet. About half of the zodiac is constellations as well/  
//I know Yugi, but we must solve this riddle to free the people from the machine//  
At the mind control machine's location, Aquaman and Flash were guarding the machine.  
"Our orders were to stop Yugioh from destroying the machine," Flash said.  
"I know, and it's only the two of us. The animals refuse to go against Yugi or Yugioh," Aquaman said.  
As far as animals, Yugioh had telepathically called for them to help out with the battle to destroy the mind control machine. They were hiding amongst Aquaman and Flash. Aquaman and Flash had no clue that the animals were there. The animals waited for Yugioh to arrive and give the signal.  
Meanwhile, the riddle still stumped Yugi beyond all reason. He had no idea in even starting to figure the riddle out, even after two hours have passed. 'I don't know what the Riddler could mean. I don't see a connection with this one at all,' he thought.  
Yugioh wasn't having much luck either. Then he thought about the locations of the previous riddles. 'So far, all the locations dealt with something that is underwater,' he thought. He saw a crab swim by and immediately made the connection. "That's it," he said.  
"What's it?" Yugi asked.  
"Look at the crab Yugi, Yugioh responded. "What is the only constellation and zodiac sign that looks like a crab?" he added.  
"Cancer," Yugi responded. "But why would the mind control machine be in space?" he added.  
"No Yugi, the machine is not in space. What have you noticed about all the clues?" Yugioh said.  
"That they were always in the water," Yugi said.  
"Yes, and that means that Cancer traces over the water," Yugioh said.  
"But how is that possible?" Yugi asked.  
"What does the equator look like on a globe?" Yugioh asked in response to the question  
"It looks like a straight line," Yugi responded before making the connection. "I get it now. There are two dotted lines above and below the equator. The Tropic of Capricorn is the dotted line north of the equator, and the Tropic of Cancer is the line below the equator. The Tropic of Cancer must be where the mind control machine is," he added.  
"Exactly Yugi," Yugioh said as he swam south with Yugi still on his back.  
"I couldn't have solved these riddles without you," Yugi said.  
"You did solve them without me," Yugioh said.  
"How?" Yugi asked.  
"It is a concept called tacit knowledge. Tacit knowledge is knowledge that you don't know you have. I merely brought it to the surface by asking you questions and breaking down the riddles into separate parts," Yugioh responded {1}.  
Three hours later, Yugioh started swimming across the Tropic of Cancer. There were a lot of indentical and large rock formations. Yugi swam off Yugioh's back, and the duo swam side by side again.  
"Keep a sharp eye out for the mind control machine," Yugioh said.  
"Right," Yugi confirmed as he and Yugioh looked around the rocks. Half an hour later, Yugi saw a rock formation that looked different from the others. 'Hmm, this one looks different from all the rest. I wonder why,' he thought. He looked ahead and saw that Yugioh hadn't stopped. /Yugioh/  
//Yes Yugi// He looked to the side and saw that Yugi wasn't with him. //Where are you?//  
/I'm looking at an odd rock formation/  
//Stay where you are and keep your side of the link open//  
/Okay/  
A short while later, Yugioh caught up with Yugi. "Where's the odd rock formation?" he asked.  
"Right here," Yugi responded as he pointed to the one right in front of him. "It looks very different from the other identical ones."  
Yugioh heard something coming from the strange rock formation. It was a faint hum of electricity.  
"You're right in saying that this is an odd rock formation Yugi. I can hear a faint hum of electricity coming from it," Yugioh said.  
"That can't be possible unless...it's the mind control machine disguised to look like a rock formation," Yugi said.  
"That's right," Yugioh said. "Now to destroy it."  
Suddenly, Yugi felt something take him away fast. He looked to see what grabbed him but he could only see a red blur. /Yugioh, Flash got me/  
//Hang on Yugi. I'm sending you help right now// [My friends, now is the time to help. Cut off Flash and force him back here] he said.  
A large group of small fish followed Flash from above, to his left, to his right and behind him. Then another large group of smll fish blocked him off. The fish then swam vertical horizontal and diagonal circles around him. He tried to run out of the circle, but the fish forced him back to where Yugioh and Aquaman were. They arrived half an hour later.  
[You can disperse now my small friends] Yugioh said.  
The small fish dispersed.  
"That was a mistake Yugioh. I still have Yugi," Flash said.  
"I suggest you look again," Yugioh said.  
Flash looked to see that he didn't have Yugi. "Where is he?" he asked.  
"He's right here beside me," Yugioh responded. He snapped his fingers, and Yugi appeared beside him. [Keep Aquaman and Flash busy my friends. I'm going to five this disguised machine a taste of laser and raw energy] he added.  
The animals complied. The Orcas, dolphins, whale sharks and blue whales circled around Aquaman and Flash from all directions. Yugioh swam above the disguised machine. Yugi swam up beside him.  
/What do you plan to do?/  
//I'm going to destroy this machine with a combo of laser and raw energy//  
From inside the fish circle, Aquaman and Flash saw Yugioh powering up to destroy the machine.  
"We've got to disperse the animals," Aquaman said.  
"I know just the way," Flash said. He spun around counterclockwise.  
The animals felt the water pick up in intensity as Flash spun faster. Soon, the animals dispersed from the reversed whirlpool Flash created. Then Flash sped toward Yugioh in attempt to stop him. Yugioh had his eyes closed in concentration but still sensed Flash coming his way.  
"I don't have time to mess with you," Yugioh said. He snapped his fingers and paralyzed Flash. He did the same with Aquaman. [They can't do anything my friends so you can return to your dwelling areas now] he added.  
The animals swam away, and Yugioh continued to focus his laser and raw energy. A few moments later, he fired two beams of red orange energy from his hands. The energy hit the machine and destroyed it. Aquaman and Flash shook their heads as they snapped out of the control. Yugioh took his paralysis off them.  
"Yugioh, why are we here?" Flash asked.  
"What happened?" Aquaman added.  
"I'll explain everything at the Hall of Justice," Yugioh responded as he transported himself, Yugi, Aquaman and Flash back to the Hall of Justice.  
"What happened, and where's the battery I use to recharge my ring?" Green Lantern asked.  
Yugioh made the battery appear again. "I'll explaiin when all of the Superfriends are here," he responded.  
"That could take a while," Hawkman said.  
"Not exactly," Yugioh said. He snapped his fingers, and the other Superfriends appeared. He made sue to remove the paralysis off the ones he paralyzed.  
"Can someone explain what's going on?" Superman asked.  
Yugioh explained everything that happened for the past four days. It was early evening when He finished explaining. The other Superfriends were very thankful.  
"Thank you Yugioh. We and everyoneof the world would have permanently been the Legion of Doom's slaves if not for you," Batman said.  
"I merely destroyed the machine. Yugi figured out the riddles and located the machine. I wouldn't have found out that the machine was disguised if not for Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"Thank you Yugi. You are a Superfriend through and through," Wonder Woman said.  
"I don't have the abilities and powers you guys do," Yugi said.   
"Yugi, you don't have to have powers or great abilities to be considered a Superfriend or a hero. You do anything you can to ensure the safety of others, and that's what makes you a hero," Yugioh said.  
A couple of hours later, Yugi slept in the bed. Yugioh watched over him, and some of the Superfriends returned to their homes. The ones who stayed were on standby in case someone needed their help.  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. Preview for Chapter 6: The Deadly Crystal: The Superfriends had to deal with the Noxium crystal before; a crystal that can kill the Superfriends. That time, they were lucky because of their mechanical duplicates who the Superfriends sent in their place. This time, there are no mechanical duplicates. They have to be very careful or die. Yugi is immune because of the sole fact that he is not from the Superfriends' world. Yugioh is invincible to everything and that is the main reason why he is immune (the fact that he is also not from the Superfriends' world is only meager)  
  
{1} I learned about tacit knowledge from taking a Critical Thinking course. I thought that the course was very interesting and a fun way to learn about how our thinking and philisophical thinking compare and contrast. As far as solving the riddles from this chapter, I realized that I was using this concept. It is a good concept, and I recommend that all you fanfic writers out there give it a try. You might find it really interesting and a good learning experience. I sure did when I took the Critical thinking course at my university ^__________^.  
Bye 


	6. The Deadly Crystal

Recap: Yugi and Yugioh went on a puzzling search to find and destroy the mind control machine. The Superfriends were at each of the riddles' locations and attempted to stop Yugi and Yugioh from advancing further. Their attempts failed when Yugi and Yugioh made it to the area of the machine. Yugioh brought up the concept of tacit knowledge that helped Yugi to solve the riddles on his own. Yugi found that the machine was disguised as a weird-looking rock formation. After a failed attempt from Flash and Aquaman to prevent the machine from being destroyed, they and the rest of the world were free of the mind control.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Deadly Crystal  
  
The horrible mind control experience had been thwarted thanks to Yugi and Yugioh. They were currently in the Hall of Justice. Yugioh watched over Yugi as he slept while five of the Superfriends stayed by the Trouble-alert. Suddenly, an emergency call came over and the Superfriends were on it in a second.  
"It's NASA. What's the problem?" Hawkman asked.  
"Some kind of strange green crystal landed off the coast of Morocco an hour ago. The people thought it was Kryptonite at first when they gave it to us. We did too, so we didn't want to alert Superman to the problem. I think you should come and check it out," the head official responded before signing off.  
"Flash and I will check this out. The rest of you stay by the monitor in case someone else needs help," Black Falcon said.  
The others nodded, and Flash and Black Falcon streaked off towards NASA. They arrived in minutes.  
"Superfriends, I'm glad you're here," the head official said.  
"We got here as soon as we could. Where's the crystal?" Flash said.  
"It's right here Superfriends," the commander said as she brought out a lead box. She opened it to reveal the crystal.  
Flash and Black Falcon instantly felt the effects. They got very weak.  
"Close...that...up...quick," Flash said.  
The commander closed it. "What is this and why did it affect you like that?" she asked.  
"That's the Noxium Crystal. It was created to kill off every one of us Superfriends. We better take it back to the Hall of Justice for safekeeping. I have no doubt that the Legion of Doom know about it and will do whatever necessary to get it," Black Falcon said.  
The commander nodded and gave Black Falcon the lead box with the crystal inside. Black Falcon and Flash streaked off to the Hall of Justice, and arrived in minutes.  
"What was the problem?" Apache Chief asked.  
"We'll explain when the other Superfriends get here in the morning. This is something really big," Flash responded.  
The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi as the other Superfriends arrived.  
"Apache Chief told us that something big happened," Wonder Woman said.  
"What is it?" Yugioh asked.  
"I'm afraid it's bad news. In that lead box rests the Noxium Crystal," Flash responded.  
The other Superfriends except Yugi and Yugioh had very grim looks on their faces.  
"What's that?" Yugi asked.  
"The Noxium Crystal was created by an evil scientist of the past. It has all the elements needed to kill us. It can shoot a Kryptonite beam for me, a yellow radiation ray for Green Lantern, and shoot out all the other things necessary of killing the other Superfriends," Superman responded. "We had a close call with it once," he added.  
Yugioh took the lead box outside. Yugi followed him, curious to see what he planned to do.  
"What are you going to do?" Yugi asked.  
"The crystal can't harm me because there is nothing in the universe that can. Are you willing to test out how it affects you? If the crystal does affect you, I'll close the top of the box immediately," Yugioh responded.  
Yugi nodded, and Yugioh opened the box. For some strange reason, Yugi wasn't affected by it. Yugi was pretty confused. Batman and Robin are completely human like him, but he was immune to it.  
"I don't get it. Batman and Robin are completely human even though they are Superfriends. I'm one of the Superfriends so why doesn't it affect me?" Yugi said.  
"I believe that the answer is that you and I are not from this world," Yugioh responded. "Let's tell the others about this," he added.  
Yugi nodded, and Yugioh closed the lid on the box. Then they went inside, and Yugioh placed the box back on the table.  
"What did you find out?" Aquaman asked.  
"Yugioh knew that he was invulnerable to the crystal, but he wanted to test it out on me. We found out that I'm immune to the crystal's effects because I'm not from this world," Yugi responded. "Even though Yugioh is not from this world too, the main reason he's immune is his invincibility," he added.  
"That's good to know. Two of our members won't be affected by the crystal," Batman said.  
"Could you tell us about your first encounter with the Noxium Crystal?" Yugioh asked.  
"The Legion of Doom tricked Superman into opening the box it was in for them. Then, they picked us off one by one. The basic thing is that if it weren't for the mechanical duplicates we put in our place while the Legion of Doom had the crystal, we wouldn't be alive today," Batman responded.  
"I know the evil sorcerer. He'll undoubtedly tell us that there are to be no duplicates this time. He made some tough rules that almost cost Yugi his life," Yugioh said.  
"You're so right Yugioh," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"That's the evil sorcerer, but I don't see his face on the monitor," Robin said.  
"He doesn't need a monitor to talk to us," Yugi said.  
"The young one's right Boy Wonder. We found out about the Noxium Crystal's return before the people in Morocco did. The one rule is that you can't have duplicates in your place. The only choices you have are to watch your backs or die. We will get our hands on that crystal. When we do, you'll be doomed," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"We have to keep the Legion of Doom from getting the crystal," Green Lantern said.  
"Yugi and/or I will stay with it. You guys are going to need someone who won't be affected looking over it," Yugioh said.  
"An excellent suggestion Yugioh. The Legion of Doom will undoubtedly try to split us up so the crystal is left unguarded," Wonder Woman said.  
As soon as she finished that statement, the Trouble-alert went off. The monitor first showed a map. There were red dots indicating the trouble areas, six in all. Two of the trouble area were dams in different parts of America getting ready to break and flood the cities and towns. Three other trouble areas were volcanoes in different parts of the world ready to unnaturally blow their tops, and the final trouble area was the broken dike in Holland.  
"We have to act fast. This is going to require all of us except Yugi. Yugi, stay by the monitor. Activate the force field when we leave and don't deactivate it until at least one of us returns. The Legion of Doom will really try anything now that you're the only one that will be in here," Superman said.  
Yugi nodded, and the other Superfriends left to help the people in the troubled areas. They split up in teams of two. Yugioh and Superman streaked for Mt. Vesuvius; Batman and Robin headed for the Hoover Dam; Wonder Woman and Aquaman headed for the Boulder Dam; Green Lantern and Flash headed for Mt. Saint Helens; Hawkman and Samurai streaked to Mt. Fuji, and Apache chief and Black Falcon headed to Holland. The Legion of Doom watched the Superfriends split off towards the trouble areas.  
"That went very well. Now the only one in the Hall of Justice is that ordinary teenager. He can easily be tricked into letting us in," Luthor said.  
"Yes Luthor. All we have to do is make it look like one of the Superfriends is returning when it's actually one of us disguised as one. He'll lower the defense shield, and we can take the crystal," Sinestro said.  
"Let's wait an hour or so. That way it won't look so suspicious. Having one of them return right away isn't going to be likely the way we caused the trouble," Cheetah suggested.  
"An excellent idea Cheetah," Braniac said.  
An hour later, the Superfriends were just getting to the locations if not already there. Yugioh and Superman made it to their destination first.  
"The mountain is spewing lava quicker than a normal eruption," Yugioh said.  
"The only chance is to create a channel along the volcano leading to the sea. That lava is a mile away from the small town," Superman said.  
"Let's get to work then," Yugioh said. He flew down to about one thousand feet above the base of the volcano and begun to dig through the rock.  
Superman dug through from the other side. They met at the center and dug toward the sea. They dug a channel a mile deep. The lava flowed down the channel and harmlessly into the sea. The people waved up to them in gratitude.  
"Nice job," Superman said.  
"Hey, we did it together. Now let's see if the others need our help," Yugioh said as he contacted the other Superfriends.  
"Aquaman and I need your help here at the Hoover Dam. While we were trying to stop the flood, Aquaman got swept away. The water consumed a lot of gasoline. The downed power lines sparked a fire. I can't do anything because the fire is too hot to get near," Wonder Woman said.  
"We're on our way," Superman said before he and Yugioh streaked for the Hoover Dam.  
An hour later, the plot was underway. The evil sorcerer made Bizarro look and sound like Superman. The disguised Bizarro flew for the Hall of Justice. Yugi saw what he thought was Superman on the monitor and let the force shield down.  
"Where's Yugioh?" Yugi asked.  
"He went to help Wonder Woman and Aquaman at the Hoover Dam," the disguised Bizzaro responded. Then he took the box containing the Noxium Crystal.  
"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.  
"We're taking the crystal away," Luthor said as the evil sorcerer brought the other Legion of Doom members to the Hall of Justice.  
"You fell for our little trick so easily," the evil sorcerer said as he removed the disguise to reveal Bizarro. "Now the Superfriends will meet their doom."  
"Oh no they won't," Yugi said as he moved to activate the alarm.  
"No you don't," Solomon Grundy said before flinging Yugi against the wall very hard.  
The hard impact not only knocked him out, but it also broke his spine. Then the Legion of Doom left with the Noxium Crystal. Back at Hoover Dam, Yugioh helped Aquaman out of the gasoline-filled water and cleaned him off while Superman put out the fire. Then Yugioh went into the contaminated water and purified it of all the gasoline it consumed. Wonder Woman and Superman made a tall rock dam that prevented the flood from destroying the town.  
Yugioh pushed the water back into its rightful place with a little wing wind and repaired the broken dam. He repaired the wires before cleaning the water of all the dirt and gravel it consumed. He gave the okay for the people to turn on the power again. The power was turned back on, and things went back to normal.  
"Nice work Yugioh," Wonder Woman said.  
"Thanks," Yugioh said.  
"You saved my life," Aquaman said.  
"Think of it as nothing," Yugioh said. Then he gasped out loud.  
"What is it?" Superman asked.  
"It's Yugi," Yugioh responded before streaking off to the Hall of Justice.  
"Wait," Superman said streaking after him. He could barely keep up with Yugioh due to speed Yugioh went.  
"I can't!" Yugioh shouted back. He arrived at the Hall of Justice in minutes. He was greeted with a horrifying sight. "Yugi!" he cried, rushing to Yugi's side. He gently brought Yugi's back from the wall, earning an intense cry of pain from Yugi. He looked at Yugi's back and found the large area of deeply dented skin.  
Superman arrived a few minutes later. He saw Yugi and gasped. "What happened to him?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Yugioh responded. He healed Yugi's spine, and Yugi regained consciousness. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"I am now," Yugi responded.  
"What happened?" Superman asked.  
"The Legion of Doom tricked me into thinking that you returned. The evil sorcerer made Bizarro look and sound like you. When they took the crystal, I attempted to alert you guys. Solomon Grundy threw me against the wall, and the Legion of Doom got away with the crystal," Yugi responded guiltily.  
"It's all right Yugi," Yugioh said, embracing Yugi.  
"Yugioh's right Yugi. It's not your fault that this happened. You said it yourself that the Legion of Doom tricked you. Now the rest of us will have to be very careful because our destruction could be anytime now," Superman said. He alerted the other Superfriends to the life or death problem they now had.  
The other Superfriends were just about finished and headed back to the Hall of Justice. An hour later, they were all there.  
"Now we'll have to watch our backs. If we get hit, we're done for," Robin said.  
Just then, Yugi mysteriously disappeared.  
"Holy disappearing acts, where did he go?" Robin asked.  
"I don't know," Yugioh responded. "But I intend to find out."  
"You will find out right now because I'll tell you where I sent him. I sent him to a Mexican tomb in Cancun. Only you can get him out Pharaoh because I created the effects of the Noxium Crystal inside the tomb. I suggest that you hurry because it's a race against time if your young friend will survive. The guardians aren't too fond of visitors and will offer him as a sacrifice if he's found," the voice of the evil sorcerer said.  
"I must go. You guys be very careful. The Legion of Doom may try to pick you off one by one like they did last time," Yugioh said.  
"Will do Yugioh. Good luck," Aquaman said as he opened the ceiling up.  
Yugioh flew up through the opened ceiling and sped off for Mexico. He only hoped that the guards didn't find Yugi inside yet. //Yugi, are you all right?//  
/I am so far. I don't know where I am/  
//You're in a tomb in Cancun, Mexico. Make sure the guards don't see you because they don't like visitors. I'll be there as soon as I can//  
/Okay/ He then walked around the inside of the tomb. He did his best to be very quiet so he wouldn't alert the guards of his presence inside. He was drawn to the art on the walls of the tomb. He ran his hand down the wall. A few minutes later, he pushed against the one that moved back, and a secret passageway opened up. 'I wonder where this leads,' he thought as he went down the path.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh had made it to Cancun. He flew to in search for the tomb. He came to it an hour later and flew inside. The guards didn't take notice because he flew in quicker than their naked eyes could follow. He followed his senses to lead him straight to Yugi. He didn't get far when he sensed Yugi in big trouble.  
//Yugi, where are you?//  
/I fell through a trap door in the burial grounds. Please hurry; the walls are closing in on me!/  
//I'm on my way// He was in the burial chamber already. He walked around and fell through the trap door. He spread his wings and hovered in the air. He looked to the sides and saw the walls closing in at breath-taking speed now. He landed and stopped the walls from closing in completely. He then put them back in their place with a mighty push.  
Then they heard something coming from the left.  
"What is that?" Yugi asked.  
As a response, Yugioh wrapped an arm around Yugi and flew up. Then he barreled through the closed trap door, landed and set Yugi down. "That was lava Yugi," he responded.  
Then the guards surrounded them. Yugioh's burst through the door was more than loud enough to alert the guards inside the tomb.  
"It's time for us to get high," Yugioh said as he scooped up Yugi and lifted off the ground. He flew high above the guards and flew out of the tomb. "Now, let's get back to the others," he said as he flew back for Metropolis.  
Back in Metropolis, Superman and Green Lantern had a very close call. They were out patrolling when they heard an explosion coming from the nearby power plant. They arrived there to find Sinestro, Bizarro and Lex Luthor destroying the equipment to deliver power to 3/4 of the city's population. Luthor brought the crystal and fired at Green Lantern. Fortunately, the crystal's beam only focuses on the one person it's being aimed at so Superman wasn't affected as he protected Green Lantern.  
Then Luthor fired the Kryptonite beam from the crystal at Superman. Green Lantern blocked it with his power ring. Then Superman and Green Lantern fled back for the Hall of Justice. Luthor, Sinestro and Bizarro headed back for the Hall of Doom. The power plant disaster was only an experiment with the crystal. Yugioh returned to the Hall of Justice with Yugi an hour later, and Superman told them of his and Green Lantern's close call with death.  
"That was a very close call. You were very lucky that beams only focus on who they're aimed at," Yugi said.  
"I have a feeling that what happened was only a test," Yugioh said.  
"What do you mean Yugioh?" Batman asked.  
"The Legion of Doom let them get away. If they really wanted Superman and Green Lantern to be dead, it would've happened," Yugioh responded.  
"Holy accurate deductions, he's right," Robin said.  
"I agree with your deduction Yugioh. There's no way that Superman and I shouldn't have gotten away," Green Lantern said. "But what can they be up to if that close call was only a test?" he added.  
"I don't know, but we'll have to be on extra guard," Wonder Woman responded.  
Back at the Hall of Doom, the Legion of Doom fixed the flaw in the crystal. By seeing how two people couldn't be affected once it was aimed at one person, they knew how to rectify that. The evil sorcerer made it so the Noxium Crystal could shoot and kill all the Superfriends at once.  
"There, I've fixed the problem. The problem that can't be fixed is that the crystal won't affect Yugioh since he's invincible," the evil sorcerer said.  
"We won't have to worry about him. We can kill the others with only one shot now. All we have to do now is get them all together and shoot a wide beam with the Noxium Crystal that will take them all out," Cheetah said.  
"They're already all together. We can get them at the Hall of Justice," the evil sorcerer said.  
"An excellent suggestion," Braniac said. "We can finally get rid of them at their own base."  
"Agreed," Luthor said. He activated the Hall of Doom's jet engines, and the Hall of Doom sped for the Hall of Justice.  
Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice, the Superfriends waited for the Legion of Doom's next move. Only half an hour went by before the Trouble-alert went off. The monitor showed the Hall of Doom approaching. Most of them were confused about why the Hall of Doom would approach.   
"Why are they coming here?" Aquaman asked.  
"We're all together here. I have no doubt that they fixed the flaw in the crystal. Now they want to get you all in one shot," Yugioh responded.  
"We've given them part of their wish. Let's split up so it won't be so easy for them," Superman said.  
"I'm afraid that will be a grave mistake Superman. The evil sorcerer can create the Noxium Crystal's effects no matter where you split up. It will still be very easy for you guys to be killed," Yugi said.  
"The only way to stop them is to destroy the Noxium Crystal. I can sense that the evil sorcerer can only create the effects if it's in tact. Once destroyed, he won't be able to duplicate the effects anymore," Yugioh said.  
"The only way to destroy it is to get it away from them," Robin said. "That won't be easy."  
"I know, but it must be done," Yugioh said.  
They felt the building shake as the Legion of Doom fired at the roof. A large chunk of the roof disintegrated, and the Hall of Doom landed inside. The Legion of Doom then came out and prepared to destroy the Superfriends once and for all.  
/How are we going to get it away from them?/  
//Since the crystal does not affect you, it will be up to you to get it away from them//  
/How can I though?/  
//I have faith in you to come up with a way. Once the crystal is away from them, I will destroy it//  
/Okay/  
"Ready to meet you end Superfriends?" Black Manta asked.  
"Not on your life Manta," Aquaman responded.  
"You mean on yours," Luthor responded and fired the crystal's beam at Aquaman.  
Yugioh ran across in front of Aquaman. The beam deflected to the ground.  
"Not fast enough Luthor," Yugioh said.  
"Can you protect all of the Superfriends though?" Braniac asked as Luthor fired the wide beam.  
"Yes I can," Yugioh responded as he put a force field over the Superfriends to protect them. He and Yugi were the only two out of it.  
"Why is the young one outside the force field?" the evil sorcerer asked.  
"He's outside because he's also not affected by the crystal. He and I are not from this world so that's basically why he's immune," Yugioh responded. //I'll keep them distracted. When you feel the time is right, try to take the crystal away//  
/Okay/  
"Maybe he should've been in the force field. We can easily get rid of him without the crystal," Solomon Grundy said before running at Yugi.  
Yugi stepped out of the way just in time as Solomon Grundy crashed and got his head stuck in the wall.  
"Nice foot work Yugi," Flash said.  
"Yes, but can he get out of a plastic bag without oxygen?" Sinestro asked before creating a yellow energy plastic bag around Yugi.  
Like Sinestro said, Yugi couldn't breathe because there was no oxygen in the bag. He passed out in only a few seconds.  
"It's going to take more than that dirty trick Sinestro," Yugioh said as he dissolved the bag with his fire breath. "Are you all right Yugi?" he asked as Yugi regained consciousness.  
"I am now," Yugi responded.  
The battle raged on with the Legion of Doom trying to kill Yugi. Yugioh's interventions served as a good distraction. All fourteen members of the Legion of Doom were so focused on Yugioh, that they didn't even see Yugi until it was too late. Yugi managed to sneak the crystal out of Luthor's hands.  
"So that's what the young one being outside the force field was for," the evil sorcerer said.  
"That's right, and he pulled it off flawlessly," Yugioh said, getting ready to destroy the crystal.  
"Not as flawlessly as you think," Solomon Grundy said, holding Yugi hostage. "Now you'll tell him to give the crystal back if you don't want to see him crushed."  
/What should I do?/  
//Give the crystal to him. Don't worry; I have a plan//  
Yugi gave Solomon Grundy the crystal.  
"Now. I'll crush you anyway," Solomon Grundy said.  
"No you don't you mutated Frankenstein," Yugioh said as he snapped his fingers.  
Yugi appeared beside him. Yugioh held out his hand to reveal the crystal.  
"Now to destroy this nightmare," Yugioh said. He concentrated his fire and laser energies into one beam. He threw the crystal up and destroyed it with his beam. Then he took the force field off the other Superfriends.   
"Looks like you can never use the Noxium Crystal against us again Legion of Doom," Superman said.  
"You may have won this time Superfriends. But we will never rest until you're out of our lives permanently," Giganta said before the evil sorcerer transported the Hall of Doom with the Legion members back to the swamp.  
Yugioh repaired the roof. "Great work Yugi," he said smiling.  
"I agree. You pulled that off better than I ever could," Batman said smiling.  
"And Batman's the best of us when it comes to something like that," Robin added. "You did very well."  
"Thanks guys," Yugi said smiling.  
"I hope that now you see that it doesn't take having great abilities or powers to be one of the Superfriends," Wonder Woman said smiling.  
"I do Wonder Woman and I'm glad to be one of you," Yugi said.  
"The Legion of Doom got away this time, but their luck will run out one day. That will be the day that they are brought to justice for good," Yugioh said as the others agreed.  
  
  
  
Another chapter down. Preview for Chapter 7: The Super Clones: The Legion of Doom are hard at work creating clones of all the Superfriends. Despite their efforts, the clone of Yugioh still has black wings, making it the only one to easily tell from the original. It's going to be pandemonium as mass confusion spreads through the city and parts of the world since only Yugioh is the only one who knows the other fakes from the originals.  



	7. The Super Clones

Recap: The Noxium Crystal had returned to earth. Through a sneaky trick, the Legion of Doom got it from the Hall of Justice. It was found that the crystal had a flaw. It could only shoot a beam at one Superfriend at a time. The evil sorcerer fixed that flaw. To keep Yugioh away, the evil sorcerer transported Yugi to a place with created Noxium crystal affects. That didn't keep Yugioh away for long though. Thanks to some good quick thinking from Yugi, the crystal is destroyed forever.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Super Clones  
  
A few days have passed since the Noxium Crystal nightmare. Thanks to Yugi's judgment of time, the crystal was destroyed never to threaten the Superfriends again. Batman and Robin, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Black Falcon and Hawkman patrolled different areas of the world while the other Superfriends remained at the Hall of Justice. Yugioh was currently watching Yugi sleep because it was night in Metropolis.  
"Yugi may be young, but he has the wisdom and judgment of an Indian elder," Apache Chief said.  
"He continues to amaze me," Yugioh said. I would've never thought that he would be this wise and mature at his young age. He's only 15, whereas I'm truly 5,000 years older because I was a spirit inside an item," he added.  
"Ah, an amazing thing indeed," Apache Chief said.  
"Can you tell us about it?" Flash asked.  
"Sure. I don't like to talk about it though because I was an evil ruler then. I was sealed in an item called the Millennium Puzzle for my great evil power. But I lost my memory over time. When Yugi solved the puzzle five thousand years later, I had no memory of anything. It was when all the Millennium Items and the three god cards were gathered that my evil memory returned. My evil memory created a third being who trapped me in my own mind. As Yugi said, my friendship and love for him is what allowed me to overthrow my evil self for good," Yugioh responded.  
The other Superfriends were very fascinated by his story. Suddenly, the Trouble-alert went off. Superman turned it on.  
"Superfriends, this is an emergency. Our geologists have reported that the fault line has somehow been damaged. We have gotten numerous earthquakes and tsunamis. We don't know how much longer we can last," President Yang said.  
"Don't worry sir. We'll handle it," Superman said. "Samurai, you and I will handle this."  
"Roger Superman," Samurai said before they streaked for Japan. "This must be the Legion of Doom's work. The fault couldn't have naturally damaged itself," he added.  
"I agree Samurai, and that's why we need to get there fast," Superman said.  
They arrived in an hour and saw the ground break apart and buildings start to crumble. Another tsunami threatened to crash onshore. Samurai blew it back with only seconds to spare.  
"Superman, see what you can do to fix the fault. I'll stop the tsunamis," Samurai said.  
"On my way Samurai. Good luck," Superman said. He then went underground to fix the fault. He flew through layers of rock. Half an hour later he found large rocks in the lava. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the rocks were broken off. He looked at the fault and saw the broken marks in it.  
"So this is what the Legion of Doom did. I have to act fast. I'll have to meld the fault back together with my heat vision," Superman said. He picked up the broken pieces of the fault and put them back into place before melding them with his heat vision. He worked all along the fault line and repaired it in half an hour.  
Above ground, the earthquakes stopped, and the seas calmed down. The ground closed back up, and Superman came up from a sewer manhole.  
"Great job Superman," Samurai said.  
"Let's head back to the Hall of Justice," Superman said.  
They streaked back to the Hall of Justice and arrived in an hour.  
"Nice work you two," Apache Chief said.   
Meanwhile under the murky waters of the swamp, the Legion of Doom was hard at work. They only damaged the fault as a way of keeping the Superfriends occupied. What they had in mind was far more sinister. They were currently working on exact clones of the Superfriends. They enhanced Yugi's clone because the original was just an ordinary human being. Yugi's clone had wide crimson eyes that were far from innocent and childlike.  
"This is bound to cause mass confusion and chaos. Except for Yugi's clone, the other clones look like and have the same powers and abilities as the Superfriends. They were unaware that the Noxium Crystal experience was to get hair or DNA samples as well as destroy them," Scarecrow said.  
When the clones were ready two hours later, they did a double take. Yugioh's clone had black wings and fierce crimson eyes.  
"Why does the Pharaoh's clone have black wings and red eyes when the original has white wings and violet eyes?" Cheetah asked.  
"I can answer that. Even though this is a clone of Yugioh, it's an evil clone. Yugioh himself was once very evil like us. Even though he still had violet eyes, his wings were blacker than anything making them a perfect match for his evil heart. I sensed that there were two sides to him, an evil side and a good side. The evil in him greatly exceeded the good. It was Yugi who helped the good in him vanquish the evil," the evil sorcerer responded.  
"That's too bad. He could've made an excellent addition to our team if he stayed evil," Luthor said.  
"I agree Luthor. Having a powerful evil ruler on our team would've been an assured way of world domination," Sinestro said.  
"The clone is only a minor setback. The world will only be able to tell two clones from the originals," Grog said. "The other eleven will be hard to distinguish."  
The other members agreed. Being able to tell two of the thirteen clones apart wouldn't make much difference.  
"We have to find a way to keep Yugioh away. Unfortunately, he can tell the original from a phony," the evil sorcerer said.  
"We'll find a way. Now let's test our clones out by sending one of them to destroy the White House," Giganta said.  
"The Batman and Robin clones will do because the originals are in another country," Braniac suggested.  
"An excellent suggestion. It will be done," Luthor said as he gave the Batman and Robin clones their orders.  
The evil sorcerer created a copy of the vehicles the Superfriends used. The Batman and Robin clones got in the bat jet and zoomed for Washington D.C. They arrived in half an hour and attacked with a barrage of missiles.  
President Cleveland(A/N: Not Grover Cleveland so not to get confused) was in his office when he heard the explosions and felt the building shaking. "What's happening?" he asked.  
"The Legion of Doom must have control over the dynamic duo because they're attacking us," the Secretary of Defense responded.  
"Call the Superfriends immediately," President Cleveland said.  
One of the generals sent an S.O.S call to the Superfriends. At the Hall of Justice, Flash was by the monitor when the S.O.S. came in.  
"It's an S.O.S.," Flash said as the others in the Hall of Justice came over to the monitor.  
"Superfriends, we need your help. Batman and Robin are attacking us here at the White House," the general said.  
"There's something terribly wrong. They wouldn't do that of their own free will," Apache Chief said.  
"We still need to help the general regardless," Yugioh said.  
The others agreed, and Superman and Yugioh sped for Washington to help. They arrived in half an hour an soon saw the attack on the White House. Superman got between the bat jet and the building to prevent any more missiles from hitting the already heavily damaged building.  
"Fire our surprise missile Robin," the Batman clone said.  
"Roger," the Robin clone said. He fired the missile, and it made direct contact with Superman.  
Superman suddenly started to feel weak. "That must have been a Kryptonite missile," he said.  
"That's right Superman," the Batman clone said as he watched Superman plummet to the ground.  
"Superman!" Yugioh cried as he dove after Superman. He soon caught Superman and flew down to the ground. After putting Superman down, Yugioh concentrated and removed the Kryptonite from him.  
Superman soon regained consciousness.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes Yugioh, thank you," Superman responded.  
Yugioh then flew up for round two. It was then that he sensed something very wrong about Batman and Robin. He could literally feel the darkness in their hearts. 'I should've known. They're clones,' he thought. "Why are you here you here you Super fakes?" he asked. He made sure that he asked it loud enough for Superman and the others nearby to hear.  
"Our creators sent us do destroy this building, and we will not fail them. They will rule the world, and you won't be getting in our way this time Pharaoh," the Robin clone responded.  
The jet then rocketed back to the Hall of Doom, for now. Yugioh landed and walked over to the damaged building where Superman was talking to the President.  
"How did you know that they were clones?" President Cleveland asked.  
"I have very highly alerted senses. I can sense who can be trusted and who can't as well. Basically, I can sense a lot of things. As you witnessed, in the Noxium Crystal incident Superman, I could sense that Yugi was in serious trouble," Yugioh responded.  
"That will come in handy to us all. Now we know why the Legion of Doom has been so quiet. We'll all have to be on our gaurd now. Any one of us could be set up for something," Superman said.  
"Let's head back to the Hall of Justice for now," Yugioh said as he magically repaired the White House.  
Superman nodded, and they streaked for the Hall of Justice. When they arrived, all the other Superfriends were present.  
"We heard about the attack on the White House," Batman said.  
"There was no way we did that. We were in Africa," Robin said.  
"We know now that you and Batman didn't do it Robin. Yugioh sensed that what we thought was you and Batman were actually clones," Superman said.  
"It must be the Legion of Doom's work," Hawkman said.  
"Precisely Hawkman, and that's why we have to be on heightened alert now. I can tell you from the clones, but there's no doubt that the Legion of Doom will attempt to keep me distracted somehow," Yugioh said.  
The others nodded, as they remained in the Hall of Justice the rest of the night. The next morning, Yugioh awakened Yugi and told him what happened.  
"Are you saying that there are clones of all of us?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes Yugi," Yugioh responded.  
"But your clone should be easy to tell apart. No matter how hard the evil sorcerer tried, your clone always had black wings," Yugi suggested.  
"You're right Yugi. However, being able to tell one clone apart won't help too much here because we all been cloned," Yugioh said. "I want you to stay near me at all times Yugi because the Legion of Doom will most likely do something that involves you to keep me from telling the clones from the originals."  
Yugi nodded. He knew that this really wasn't the time to protest. His choice to have privacy could really be a grave mistake now. They went outside, and Yugioh scooped up Yugi. Just because they had a grave situation on their hands didn't mean that they couldn't have a little fun. Yugioh then spread his wings and took off into the air.  
"I would never get tired of this," Yugi said as he enjoyed the feeling of the open air as well as the view of the city.  
"I wouldn't either," Yugioh said.  
The flight was peaceful for two hours. Then Yugioh hovered in midair. Yugi felt Yugioh's arms get tense.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"Trouble," Yugioh responded.  
"What kind of trouble," Yugi asked.  
"Clone trouble," Yugioh responded.  
Sure enough, they heard cackling. It grew louder the closer the clones came. They could soon make out the black wings of Yugioh's clone. As the clones got closer, Yugi and Yugioh could make out the Yugi's clone was also being carried. Upon coming even closerm, Yugi and Yugioh both made out that both clones eyes were crimson instead of violet, and that Yugi's clone's eyes were far less innocent. Yugioh could also sense that the clone was not as ordinary as Yugi was.  
"What do you want?" Yugioh harshly asked.  
"We knew that you would take your little friend for a flight so we decided to intercept you here," Yugioh's clone responded.  
Yugioh took his arm from under Yugi's knees and swung Yugi to his back. Yugioh then put an invisible electrical field over Yugi. //I've put an electric field over you. I made it undetectable to our clones. Don't worry, because the field won't hurt you// He made sure to block his mental conversation from the clones since they had a mental link as well. //Make sure to block your mental conversation with me from the clones//  
/Okay/ He made sure to block that from the clones.  
"All I have to do is take your friend off your back. You weren't thinking," Yugi's clone said.  
Yugioh's clone flew in for Yugi's clone to take Yugi off Yugioh's back. Upon trying to even touch Yugi, Yugi's clone felt a big jolt of electricity. The clone screamed in pain from the painful shock.  
"Who wasn't thinking?" Yugioh asked smirking.  
"You made it so that I wouldn't sense that. You tricked us," Yugioh's clone said angrily.  
"That's just about the size of it," Yugi said smiling.  
Yugi and Yugioh's clones growled in anger and prepared for an aerial battle.  
"Just stay calm Yugi. The electrical field will protect you and keep you on my back," Yugioh said.  
Yugi nodded as the clones made the first move. Yugioh's clone launched a stream of water at the invisible electrical field, hoping to damage Yugi. Yugioh just looked on with annoyance.  
'Does he really believe that will work?' Yugioh thought.  
The clones were shocked to see the electricity evaporate the water like heat would.  
"How is that possible?" Yugi's clone asked.  
"Did you honestly believe that I would let you hurt Yugi? Even though I put an electrical field over him, I took the precaution of making it shock proof for him. Nothing you try will harm Yugi because I encased my magic into the electricity," Yugioh responded. Then he waved his hand in an arch over his head and created a blue arch that increased in size until it covered him and Yugi.  
Then the full-size arch disappeared along with Yugi and Yugioh. They reappeared at the Hall of Justice, and Yugioh removed the electrical shield off Yugi. He bent down a little; enabling Yugi to just let go of his neck. Then he stood back up.  
"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked.  
"Yugi and I were intercepted by our clones. I'm not the only original that can be told apart after all. Yugi's clone has crimson eyes that hold everything far from innocence in them," Yugioh responded. "However, that is still not an overall good thing."  
"It isn't indeed. With thirteen of us and only two distinguishable clones, the odds are ar from our favor," Aquaman said.  
Meanwhile at the Hall of Doom, the Legion of Doom were scheming of a way to separate Yugioh from the other Superfriends so he wouldn't foil their plans this time.  
"We need to keep Yugioh away from the others. He can foil our plans even if we do split the clones up," Cheetah said.  
"Cheetah's right there. He has the capability," the evil sorcerer agreed.  
"It seems that the only way to distract him is to do something to his little friend. Every time we did something to the boy, Yugioh was the first one to act," Braniac said.  
"An excellent observation Braniac. That's exactly what we'll do," Luthor said. "Any ideas evil sorcerer?" he added.  
"Yes. I'll send Yugi to my world. In my world, everything is evil. Even the plants and animals all have evil instincts so thing is to be trusted unless an alliance is made. Since Yugi and Yugioh are far from evil, they will immediately be targeted. Since Yugioh can't be harmed, he'll have to focus on keeping his friend safe. To add on to the already dangerous situation, I'll have their clones there as well," the evil sorcerer responded.  
"Excellent, do it right away," Sinestro said.  
"With pleasure," the evil sorcerer said smirking. He focused some of his power through his crystal ball.  
At the Hall of Justice, Yugi suddenly disappeared.  
"What happened now?" Batman asked.  
"The evil sorcerer responded," Yugioh responded.  
"That's right Pharaoh. This portal that you now see leads to my world. I'd hurry if I were you because you or he won't be able to trust anything there. To add onto the danger that your friend is already in, your and his clones are also there waiting for him," the voice of the evil sorcerer said as the portal was on the Hall of Justice's ceiling.  
"one of us can go and help while you stay here," Superman offered.  
"No Superman, my or Yugi's clone will not hesitate to use your weaknesses against you. It's too dangerous for any of you. I'm the best choice Yugi has to get out alive," Yugioh declined as he flew up and through the portal before it closed. He arrived in the air a few moments later.  
It was ver dark in the evil sorcerer's world. Of course Yugioh didn't have to worry about it because he had nocturnal sight that even an owl wouldn't have in a world of this kind of darkness. To his great relief, Yugi didn't move from his spot. Yugioh landed next to Yugi.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes, but I can't see anything. I can't even see you," Yugi responded.  
"That will be rectified right now," Yugioh said.  
The next thing Yugi saw was a medium-sized ball of light hovering just in front of Yugioh. Then Yugioh sent it a few feet above them and in front of them to light their path and move as they moved. The ball gave a two-mile radius of light due to how bright Yugioh created it. He made sure to make it look like a normal house light to Yugi so Yugi wouldn't be blinded by the intense brightness. They knew that they had to make it out of the world if they were going to help put a stop to the clones once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well here's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long. I had printer trouble. Preview for Chapter 8: Danger Zone: Yugi and Yugioh travel through the world and encounter some dangers that they've never faced before as well as the common extreme dangers they've already faced. All the while, the Superfriends are having trouble with the world because no one can tell them apart from their evil clones.  
  
Oh and I really need your votes on the poll I created. The sequel won't be decided by only two votes. I'll prove my point by saying that I haven't even started on the sequel yet because I don't know what to write. I've already counted two strikes against you guys on that part. As you all know, one more strike, and you're out. In this case, the out is out of luck for reading the sequel to this story. I'm only asking for ten votes, which is not hard. The sequel REALLY depends on YOU. Just like I discontinued one of my stories, I won't write a single word of this story's sequel unless I get enough votes. Ten is all I'm asking YOU for. Once and for the last time, Which former Kids WB cartoon do you want to read in a crossover with Yugioh: Batman, Superman or The Batman/Superman Adventures?  



	8. Danger Zone

Recap: The Legion of Doom had worked on a cloning project for two months. The two months of peace had the Superfriends concerned of what the bigger picture might be. Sure enough, they found out that they had clones of themselves to deal with when clones of Batman and Robin attacked the Nation's capital. To keep Yugioh from distinguishing the clones from the originals, the evil sorcerer sent Yugi to a world of intense evil.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
// is Yugioh mental talk  
is Yugi's clone mental talk  
~ is Yugioh's clone mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 8: Danger Zone  
  
The Legion of Doom had pulled off the perfect plot for world chaos. First, they had spent two months working on clones of the Superfriends. Although Yugi and Yugioh's clones looked different from the originals, being able to tell two clones apart wouldn't help matters at all. Then, the evil sorcerer sent Yugi to an evil world where even the plants had evil intentions. Yugioh followed Yugi into the world, leaving the Superfriends and the world with no way of telling the clones from the originals.  
"The Legion of Doom really has us in a tough spot this time," Batman said.  
"Yes they do," Wonder Woman agreed. "We have to stop our clones from causing chaos. It will be a lot harder without Yugioh because he would be a great help."  
"I know Wonder Woman. But Yugioh is Yugi's only hope in that evil world Yugi got sent to. He's come through for the world and us. I know that he'll be here to help us as soon as he can. Yugi needs his attention more now," Black Falcon said.  
"Black Falcon's right. We can't help Yugi ourselves because it will be a suicide mission like Yugioh said. We just hope for the best and pray," Green Lantern said.  
The other Superfriends nodded, and were on alert for any signs of trouble. Meanwhile, Yugi and Yugioh hadn't even been in the world for five minutes before Yugi had a close call. A swamp creature took a stab at capturing Yugi. The creature was completely made from moss, which was a fatal mistake for it.  
Yugioh only shot a stream of fire from his hand, making the swamp creature go up in smoke. But that wasn't the end of it. More swamp creature came and soon surrounded them. If that wasn't enough, the very ground that they stood on could sprout stone hands. That's exactly what happened. The ground shook as hands came out and grabbed Yugi and Yugioh by the ankles.  
"The vampires weren't able to hold me this way, and neither will this," Yugioh said before flying up with a yank.  
The stone hands immediately let go due to Yugioh's tremendous strength. But more stone hands came out of the ground. The stone hands passed Yugi along. Yugioh followed their track from the air, but not before burning up the swamp creatures. Five minutes later, he looked up and saw where the hands led.  
'I've got to stop them,' Yugioh thought. He fired an ice beam that froze five of the six hands leading to the cliif. Then he melted them with a stream of fire.  
The hand holding Yugi was at a standstill. The hand wouldn't be able to throw Yugi the long distance without Yugioh making the interception. So it did something completely unexpected. It began to tunnel underground, taking Yugi with it.  
"Oh no you don't," Yugioh said. He flew down, hand stretched out. "Yugi, grab my hand, quickly," he said.  
Yugi and Yugioh's hands met, and Yugioh pulled Yugi out of the stone hand. Yugioh concentrated and cast a spell on the ground. The ground became normal ground. He put Yugi down and landed.  
"Are you all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"I am now," Yugi responded.  
"We won't have to worry about the ground sprouting hands. I returned it to regular ground," Yugioh said.  
Then they felt a strong earthquake. They didn't notice a tree falling towards them. The tree was almost on top of them when Yugi turned around and saw the tree. He screamed. Yugioh saw the tree almost on them.  
"Lay down flat Yugi," Yugioh said.  
Yugi did as he was told. Yugioh stopped the tree from completely falling down with only one hand. He used his free hand to deliver a super fiery punch. The force of the punch shattered the tree into splinters, which quickly burned up due to the fire in the punch. Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew into the sky with the ball of light leading the way. A few hours later, Yugi fell asleep as Yugioh continued to carry him through the air.  
Meanwhile at the Hall of Doom, the Legion of Doom plotted on how to start the confusion in the world. They knew that they created a golded opportunity since Yugioh was in the evil sorcerer's world with Yugi. The Legion of Doom is well known to take advantage of an opportunity that can go in their favor.  
"With Yugioh gone to help his little friend, it will be easy to start a wave of confusion," Luthor said.  
"Right Luthor, and what better way than to have the Superfriends battle their clones. The people won't know which one is which that way," Sinestro said.  
"An excellent suggestion Sinestro," the evil sorcerer said.  
The next day brought a little relief to Yugi and Yugioh, but only a little. The sun shone in the world, but it was a red sun.  
"That's a red sun," Yugi said.  
"Yes, probably a trap in the waiting for Superman," Yugioh said. He landed and placed Yugi on his feet.  
They walked side by side. That way, they can quickly take action if something happens. They didn't have long to wait because the ground suddenly began to disappear. They heard the rumbling of the ground. Before either of them could react, the ground crumbled under Yugi, and he began to sink into the slowly forming void.  
"I gotcha Yugi," Yugioh said, having a firm grip on Yugi's hand. He quickly pulled Yugi up and scooped him up. Then he flew up before the ground collapsed from under him as well. He flew on with Yugi in his arms.  
"That was too close for me," Yugi said.  
"I agree," Yugioh said. He quickly flew up.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"I was a nuclear ray aimed right at you," Yugioh responded. He unwrapped his arm from under Yugi's knees and put it straight out, palm out, to split another ray in half.  
Another ray shot at them, but this one came from the sky. Yugioh put his head over Yugi's to take the blow. These rays were more than powerful enough to kill a normal person, but Yugioh was no normal person. He and Yugi looked up to see the sky now clouded up. But these were no ordinary clouds. These clouds were as green and yellow as the nuclear rays were. Then it began to rain. Like the clouds, this wasn't ordinary rain, but acid rain.  
Yugi saw the rain burn through a nearby tree. "It's acid rain," he said in horror.  
"Don't worry Yugi. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you," Yugioh said, putting a shield on Yugi. "This shield will protect you from the acid rain and anything else."  
"Being invincible is really a good thing for you in this case," Yugi said.  
"Yes it is," Yugioh agreed. He flew on through the dangerous rain.   
It rained the whole day and well into the night. It wasn't until the next morning when the rain finally stopped. This time, a yellow sun lit the sky. Thre were no clouds to be seen this day. However, the most evil things most likely happen on the most beautiful of days so Yugioh was still on high alert. A lot has happened in just two days, and letting his guard down for even a second could prove disastrous. Yugioh landed and put Yugi down. Since the deadly rainstorm was over for the time being, they continued by foot. Just then, a spear landed in front of them.  
"Where did that come from?" Yugi asked.  
"Look out!" was the response as Yugioh tackled Yugi. He then got up. "Stay down Yugi," he said. He ran circles around Yugi, running faster and faster each second.  
Yugi wondered what his friend could be doing. He got his answer as he saw a whirlwind begin to form. The spears were blown back to their owners as Yugioh kept running in circles. Soon, he sensed that the tribe fled and stopped running in circles. The whirldwind dwindled until it completely disappeared.  
"You all right?" Yugioh asked.  
"Yes," Yugi responded.  
"We have to keep going. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we'll be able to put an end to those clones," Yugioh said.  
They continued on, hoping to get out as soon as possible. Meanwhile in Metropolis, a battle took place. Superman, Batman and Robin, and Wonder Woman fought their clones. The confusion began because the people didn't know who was who. The clones proved to be too much for the originals, and overpowered them.  
"Take these imposters away before they wake up," the Superman clone said.  
"Right away Superman, and well done," the police chief said, unaware that the police had actually taken the originals.  
To make sure what the police thought were the clones wouldn't wake up; the orginal Superfriends were put under the influence of sleep gas until delivered to the army. The police had good intentions; it's just that they didn't know that they had the real Superman, Batman, Robin and Wonder Woman. The Super Clones went to an isolated area of the city. There, they contacted the Legion of Doom.  
"Stage one is complete. Superman, Batman, Robin and Wonder Woman are off to permanent storage," the Robin clone said.  
"Excellent. Soon, all the Superfriends will be in storage, leaving us an open shot to total chaos," Luthor said, laughing maniacally.  
At the Hall of Justice, the other Supefriends had just as much trouble telling the clones from the originals. Then the clones returned to them.  
"Are you guys okay?" Flash asked.  
"Yes Flash. It was a tough battle though," the Batman clone said.  
"We're glad you won," Green Lantern said.  
The Superman clone secretly smirked. 'This is easier than we thought it would be. Once the Superfriends are out of the way, we'll take over. The world will fall by the Legion of Doom's wrath,' he thought.  
Meanwhile in the evil sorcerer's world, Yugioh flew through the air. He and Yugi were walking together when Yugioh's clone flew by, capturing Yugi in the process. The clone then disappeared.  
//Yugi, are you all right?//  
/I am for now/  
~But he won't be for long~ The clone then knocked Yugi unconscious, so Yugioh wouldn't track them.  
Yugioh felt the link sever, but he smiled anyway. 'I guess my clone really isn't that smart. I never told Yugi that he doesn't have to keep his mind open to me the whole time. It only takes me a few seconds to get his exact location,' he thought. He quickly flew northwest and soon caught up with his clone.  
It went without saying that the clone was very surprised. "But how did you find us when I severed the link between you and your friend?" the Yugioh clone asked.  
"I never told Yugi that he didn't have to keep his mind open the entire time. It only takes a few seconds for me to get an exact location even though keeping his mind the whole time does prove to be a big help," Yugioh responded.  
"You won't be getting your friend easily regardless," Yugioh's clone said.  
"And what makes you think that?" Yugioh asked.  
"Come on out," the clone responded.   
Yugioh looked at the gap in the mountains. He soon saw what the clone talked to. It was a flying radioactive demon, the Yugi clone riding it.  
"The evil sorcerer made sure to make this radioactive creature harmless to the clones, but dangerously effective to the originals," the Yugi clone said.  
"That thing won't affect me," Yugioh said.  
"But your friend is very vulnerable," Yugioh's clone said.  
The demon then fired an atomic ray, aimed right at Yugi. Yugioh flew in front of his clone and Yugi. He absorbed the ray and fired it back at the creature at double intensity, destroying the creature. Yugi's clone plummeted to the ground. Yugioh's clone dropped Yugi to catch the clone. Yugioh dove and caught Yugi.  
"Are you all right?" Yugi asked.  
"I am now thanks to you," Yugi responded.  
Meanwhile, Yugioh's clone caught Yugi's clone and flew back up to confront Yugioh and Yugi.  
"I see that you and I have something in common. You want to protect Yugi's clone just as much as I want to protect Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"I may be like you there, but we only have one purpose," Yugioh's clone started.  
"To destroy Yugi," Yugi's clone finished.  
"You'll have to go through me first," Yugioh said.  
"That will be our pleasure," Yugioh's clone said.  
Meanwhile, the clones had replaced four more of the Superfriends. Now the only originals left in the Hall of Justice were Flash, Hawkman and Samurai. Flash, Hawkman and Samurai still didn't know that they were speaking with the clones. The clones had even re-programmed the Justice League computer. It wasn't long before Flash, Hawkman and Samurai's clones started causing trouble.  
"We've got to stop them," Flash said.  
"Flash, Hawkman, Samurai, you handle your clones. The rest of us will watch the monitor in case something else happens," the Aquaman clone said.  
"Okay Aquaman, We'll be back as soon as we can," Samurai said.  
Then the remaining originals left to handle the clones. The whole world was unaware that so far, they helped the clones, not the originals. The army and military prepared to send what they thought were the clones to the distant planet of Mars. For the third and final time, the clones proved to be more than the originals could handle.  
"Now, take them before they wake up," the navy general said.  
The originals were taken to the space station. Soon, the 11 originals were gathered.  
"Any last words you fakes?" the chief commissioner asked.  
"We're not clones. We're the original Superfriends," Wonder Woman said.  
"A likely story. Send them off," the commissioner said.  
The clones helped the architects build a special shuttle. It was special because the clones helped the people at NASA create red solar energy so Superman would be powerless. The shuttle was also all yellow so Green Lantern couldn't do anything. And the controls were locked, so neither Batman nor anyone could change course.  
"Thank you Superfriends for helping us round up these clones. They won't bother you or us again," the chief commissioner said.  
"Our pleasure," the Aquaman clone said. 'Hahahaha, you fools were so gullible it was funny. You are helping us take over your planet,' he secretly added.  
The shuttle with the original Superfriends took off and rocketed towards Mars. The Legion of Doom watched from the Hall of Doom. With the real Superfriends out of the way, and Yugioh helping Yugi, there was nothing left in their way of total world conquest. The next day would really be considered a D-day because it would mark the clones and the Legion of Doom's takeover.  
Meanwhile in the evil sorcerer's world, Yugioh prepared to face off with his and Yugi's clones, "You will not win this day," Yugioh said.   
"Oh, but we already have. The evil sorcerer just told us that the clones have replaced the Superfriends," Yugi and Yugioh's clones said.  
"Well they won't stay there because I don't plan on staying," Yugioh said.  
"It doesn't matter what you plan to do. We're keeping you here and that's final," Yugi's clone said.  
"No you're not. We'll find a way out of here," Yugi said.  
Yugioh cast a levitation spell on Yugi. He also put a force field around Yugi. "Yugi, I cast a levitation spell on you and put a force field over you. They will keep you safe from the clones as I do battle with them," Yugioh said.  
"Good luck Yugioh," Yugi said.  
"I'll need it Yugi. I'll need it," Yugioh said.  
  
Well, I'll stop here. Sorry that this is a cliffhanger, but it fits with the beginning of the next chapter. I was going to make this a three part thing from chapters 7-9, but I figured that maybe you would want to see when the clones help the Legion of Doom takeover the world. So that's why I decided to extend this to four parts that will end at chapter 10. Preview for Chapter 9: The Clones Takeover: Now that the Superfriends are out of commission for a while, the clones cause chaos and destruction all over the world. The Legion of Doom does a full takeover. Meanwhile, Yugioh prepares to face his and Yugi's clones. Things really start to heat up here so you'll want a front row seat to experience this high amount of action. It may leave you on the edge of your seat.  
  
For those on ff.net: As you probably know, I had my new Digimon fic removed due to a BIG misunderstanding. So I won't be posting it on ff.net. If you want to read it, you will have to read it on mediaminer.org.  
  
I will be putting A Mutant Family on hold for now and work on my other stories. So lookout for the next chapters to An Old Digimon's Vengeance or Not Really a Demon. 


	9. The Clones' Takeover

Recap: The Legion of Doom had created a golden opportunity for world domination. With Yugioh and Yugi in the evil sorcerer's world, no one would be able to distinguish clone from original. That was most definitely the case as the real Superfriends were overpowered by their clones. Thinking that the clones were the originals, the world's population helped to get rid of the real Superfriends. Now that the real Superfriends were gone, world takeover was imminent.  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 9: The Clones Takeover  
  
Things were looking very horrible for the world indeed. First, the Legion of Doom created clones of the Superfriends. Although Yugi and Yugioh's clones could be told apart from the originals, it wouldn't help any if at all. Then Yugi was sent to a dark world, and Yugioh followed to help Yugi. Then the Super Clones replaced the original Superfriends one by one with the help of the unsuspecting population. Now the real Superfriends were deep within the planet of Mars.  
"You just don't know when to give up. The Legion of Doom has won," Yugi's clone said.  
"They'll never win. I'll make sure of that," Yugioh said.  
"But the Superfriends are on Mars with no way out. The rocket that took them will stay closed. It's only a matter of time until they die," Yugioh's clone said.  
"We'll get out of here," Yugi said.  
"Oh, but you'll be staying here...forever," Yugi and Yugioh's clones said.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Yugioh said.  
Then the fight began. The field that Yugioh placed on Yugi was a way to make sure that Yugi would not be included in this fight. Yugioh's clone put Yugi's clone on a nearby cliff and then charged for Yugioh, throwing bolts of poisonous energy.  
Yugioh just spun in place. The beams bounced off him and right back at the clone. Yugioh's clone fired more poison energy to cancel out the reflected poison energy. In the clone's distraction, Yugioh got behind iit and delivered a kick to the back.  
"I thought that good guys never kicked someone from behind," Yugioh's clone said.  
"I usually don't. But I make exceptions in cases like this," Yugioh said before clasping his hands together and bringing them down on the clone's shoulder.  
The clone plummeted towards the ground. He regained his composure within minutes of hitting the ground and soon was hovering in front of Yugioh again. Yugioh then turned and deflected a raw energy beam to the ground. He saw that the beam had come from Yugi's clone. Then Yugi's clone fired another raw energy beam at Yugioh.  
"You're the ones who should give up. Nothing you do will harm me, and I'm not taking the shield over Yugi down," Yugioh said.  
Meanwhile in the Superfriends' world, the clones had taken over. Each of the clones had been stationed across the continents. With assistance from the Legion of Doom, the clones had destroyed the main political buildings and taken complete control.   
"We've finally won over the Superfriends. With the world's political leaders and law keepers locked in jail, our rule of chaos can begin," Luthor said snickering.  
"And with Yugioh in the evil sorcerer's world and the Superfriends trapped on Mars, no one can stop us," Cheetah added.  
The chaos had already begun in the world. Since all the criminals that had been in the jails that now housed the world leaders, police, judges and court officials were out, there was constant looting, burglary and all kinds of disorder roaming around. The criminals that were now free to do as they chose became the Legion of Doom's officials since the Legion of Doom was a criminal organization tiself. Some of the people of the world fled in hopes to find isolated areas where there was still order. But order wasn't easy to come by now. There was just about no place on earth that still had order. The now freed criminals had roamed just about every square inch of the world now.  
Back in the evil sorcerer's world, the battle of clones vs. original still raged on. Yugi's clone had joined the battle, making it two against one. If not for the fact that they one was Yugioh, this wouldn't have been fair by any standard. But this time, Yugi and Yugioh's clones had something sneaky in mind. They hoped to make Yugioh lose his concentration enough for him to unintentionally take the protection spell off of Yugi. But that would prove to be a mistake in its own right. When it came to protecting Yugi, Yugioh's focus was usually always at its highest. He was very rarely distracted when it came to Yugi's safety.  
'They can try all they can, but they won't make me lose focus on protecting Yugi,' Yugioh thought. "You might as well give up on trying to make me lose focus on protecting Yugi. You won't be able to pull it off no matter what you do," he said.  
"We'll just see about that," Yugi and Yugioh's clones said.  
Meanwhile back in the Superfriends' world, many world cities have been completely destroyed. These destroyed cities included Tokyo, London and Paris along with many others. The good people of the world have been forced into slavery. They had no hopes of a successful rebellion because that would've almost absolutely been a death wish. All the people could thing about was the horrible injustice that they did to the Superfriends.  
In the city of Metropolis, there was a small group of five people who were successful in not being captured. They were constantly moving through the city. When one of the clones, Legion of Doom members or the law-breakers approached, this small group fled to a different location.  
"We must not be captured Tallus," a female voice said.  
"I know Melinda. But it's getting more and more difficult to evade them," a male voice said.  
"But that doesn't mean to give to give up Tallus. Giving up now will surely mean our end," another male voice said.  
"I didn't say that we would give up John. I just said that things would be very difficult," Tallus commented.  
"Life isn't always easy. We just have to keep moving," two female voices said in unison. These females were brunette twins.  
"Lisa and Melissa are right. As long as we stay ahead of the clones, the Legion of Doom and the criminals, we'll be all right," Melinda said.  
"All right then, so we keep moving. All we can do is pray that Yugioh will come. He's the Superfriends' only hope now," John said. He was very correct in saying that.  
On the planet Mars, the Supefriends weren't faring too well. Not only can they not get out of the shuttle, but they are also becoming seriously dehydrated because there is no water or any edible liquid on the ship. The ship had food, but it was dry food. The dry food wasn't really helping without something to drink.  
"We've got to get out of here before we die of dehydration," Wonder Woman said.  
"That's really impossible Wonder Woman. We can only hoped that Yugi and Yugioh make it out of the evil sorcerer's world. Otherwise, there is no hope for the good people of the world," Batman said.  
"I...hate...to admit...this. But...Batman's...right," Superman said. He was really weakened by the Kryptonite that powered the shuttle, but he was very fortunate that there wasn't enough to kill him.  
Most of the Kryptonite energy was spent during the trip to Mars, but there was still some energy left over. It was that energy that left Superman completely drained of energy. Meanwhile in Metropolis, the small rebel group has still managed to stay out of sight. All they could do was pray for a miracle to happen. That was because nothing short of a miracle could fix this mess. Then they heard voices.  
"How can that rebel group be so lucky? I haven't been able to spot them with my X-ray vision," the Superman clone said.  
"They won't be so lucky for much longer. They have little running room that will soon run out," the Wonder Woman clone said.  
"It's them. We have to make a break for it," Melissa said.  
"Are you crazy? Those clones would be on top of us in mere seconds. Stay quiet. Hopefully, they'll pass us," Melinda said.  
Everyone nodded and hoped for the best. Fate was on their side because the Superman and Wonder Woman clones passed right by them. When the clones were a good distance away, the group of five then made a break for it. They ducked in an alley to make a big discovery. A large group of people turned slaves were just on the other side of the alley..  
"These people are alone," John said.  
"Maybe the Superman and Wonder Woman clones were assigned to these people. We must act quickly. The clones will be back," Tallus said.  
The group of five went over to the larger group. The larger group was very relieved to see that not everyone had been forced into slavery. Then Lisa spoke.  
"We must leave quickly. Those clones will be back," Lisa said.  
The groups became one, and the large group fled to a different part of the city. The group did it with ten minutes to spare because the Superman and Wonder Woman clones returned to find that all the people had escaped.  
"This is Superman Clone calling Hall of Doom. A large group of slaves has escaped," the Superman clone said over his communicator.  
"That is only a minor mishap my creation. The good people of the whole world have been forced into slaver. The freedom of 25 slaves is nothing compared to how many slaves we have," Luthor said. "But try to locate them anyway. If you do, then kill them," he added.  
The Superman and Wonder Woman clones smirked. "It would be our pleasure," they said in unison.  
Meanwhile in Wales, England(A/N: If the city of Wales isn't in England, will you please correct me by telling me where it is?), the Batman and Robin clones, and the criminals all had the people build statues in tribute to the Legion of Doom. The people were worked harder than they could ever put up with. The ones who couldn't handle it were killed on the spot, forcing the others to kepe working no matter how tired they were.  
"Don't worry. You can take a break when you finish those statues. Hahahahaha," the Robin clone said.  
The statues were nowhere close to being completed. The people hoped for a miracle. They couldn't take their opression much longer and would end up being killed eventually. It wasn't just the people in Wales, but the people in every city that still stood were forced to make statues of the Legion of Doom. But the miracle was in progress.  
In the evil sorcerer's world, Yugi's clone had a very tough time against Yugioh. "You...will...never...leave...this...place," Yugi's clone said. He was evidently very weak and low on energy right now.  
"That's where you are wrong. Yugi and I will leave this place," Yugioh said. He fired a beam of blended energies. These energies were pure, raw, laser, and heat energies. The very powerful beam of energy struck Yugi's clone square in the chest. The clone blew up, defeated forever. "And our leaving this place starts with your defeat," Yugioh said afterwards before facing his clone.  
"You will pay for that," Yugioh's clone said.  
"Bring it on you knucklehead super fake," Yugioh said.  
Yugioh's clone lunged in anger in anger at Yugioh's smart-mouthed remark. Yugioh simply flew upl and over his clone's lunge, but he kicked his clone in the back while flying above it. The clone went flying through the air and was smacked hard against the cliff wall.  
"Your defeat is inevitable. You should've never tried to face off against me," Yugioh said. He then fired a beam of pure and raw energy at the clone.  
Yugioh's clone flew up in time to dodge the deadly beam. He sensed something and smirked. "You may defeat me. But will you make it to the Superfriends in time? I can sense that they're very weak and won't last much longer," he said.  
"Your defeat will be in time for me to help them," Yugioh said. He then became invisible. He then used the powers of light so that the dark clone couldn't trace him. He flew in stealthily.  
'Where is he? I should've been able to sense him,' the clone thought.  
'Now say goodbye you carbon copy,' Yugioh thought. He closed his eyes in concentration for the biggest final blow in history. He gathered the energies of the elements, focusing them into one very devastating beam of energy that could easily destroy an entire solar system.   
The earth's elements gave him their energy.  
Minutes later, he was ready to give the final blow. He opened his eyes and faced the clone. "This is your end," he said.  
The clone looked around wildly, searching for where Yugioh could be. "Where are you? Show yourself," the clone demanded.  
"Oh but I will show myself. After your destroyed that is," Yugioh said. "Say goodbye," he added before firing his devastating beam. He made sure to make the beam undetectable to the clone.  
The clone couldn't detect anything and smirked. "What are you going to do, bore me to death?" he asked.  
"Oh, but you'll get it soon enough," Yugioh responded.  
The clone just continued smirking. That is until he felt the devastating power of the beam as it smashed into him. He screamed in extreme pain as the beam consumed him, destroying him inch by inch. A few minutes later, Yugioh's clone was completely destroyed. There was nothing left of the sinister clone.  
Yugi who had watched the battle the entire time rejoiced in Yugioh's victory. "You've done it Yugioh. You defeated our clones," he said.  
"Yes Yugi, but this is only the tip of the iceberg. We still have 11 more clones to deal with. We also need to restore order in the world and save the Superfriends," Yugioh said before removing the protection spell off Yugi.  
Yugi then fell into Yugioh's arms. Yugioh had gotten right under Yugi before taking the protection spell off. Then he flew on. He defeated the two clones, but he still had to make it through the evil sorcerer's world in order to be able to save the Superfriends and the world.  
The evil sorcerer's world slowly began to fall away into nothingness. That was because the evil sorcerer put the power of his world into Yugioh's clone. Now that the clone was gone, the world would soon be gone as well. That was the case. The world soon disappeared, and Yugi and Yugioh reappeared in the Superfriends' world.  
"We've got to rescue the Superfriends," Yugioh said.  
"Let's go then," Yugi said.  
Yugioh put a shield over Yugi and sped through the sky and into space. Yugioh also made sure to supply Yugi's oxygen. The race against time was on. The Superfriends were seriously dehydrated and intensely weak.  
"I hope that we're in time," Yugi said.  
"So do I Yugi. So do I," Yugioh said. He continued to speed through space. He was over Mars in only minutes. Then he slowed down to do a thorough scan of the planet. "Keep your eyes open Yugi," he said.  
Yugi nodded and looked for any signs of life. A few minutes later, he saw a strange-looking yellow craft in a crater. "Hey, what's that?" Yugi asked, pointing to the shuttle.  
Yugioh looked to where Yugi was pointing. "It's a space shuttle Yugi. And by how it's yellow, my guess is that we found the Superfriends," he responded. He flew down and landed next to teh shuttle and put Yugi down. He didn't like the energy he felt radiating from it. "This shuttle is giving off Kryptonite energy," he said.  
"That explains it. We've definitely found them. Now to get them out of there," Yugi said.  
"I'm way ahead of you Yugi," Yugioh said. He first dissolved the Kryptonite energy. Then he used a little mind power to revitalize the Superfriends.  
A fiery aura soon engulfed Yugioh's hand. Then Yugioh aimed his hand at the shuttle and burned through it like a blowtorch. He made a whole big enough for the Superfriends to come out through. He then created an oxygen bubble around everyone except Superman, Hawkman, Black Falcon and Green Lantern. Then he gave a recharge to Green Lantern' power ring.  
"Are you all right?" Yugi asked.  
"We are now thanks to Yugioh," Batman responded.  
"We would've perished if it weren't for you Yugioh," Superman added.  
"It's no trouble. But we have to stop the Legion of Doom and the clones. They've successfully taken over the world," Yugioh said.  
"This time, we'll be ready for those super fakes. It's time to bring the Legion of Doom to justice once and for all," Wonder Woman said.  
"I think I have an idea of how to do it," Yugi said.  
"We're all ears Yugi," Yugioh said.  
"First of all, let's get back to earth," Yugi said.  
The others agreed. Yugioh picked up Yugi and flew off into space. With his powers restored, Green Lantern guided the oxygen bubble through space and followed Yugioh with Superman, Hawkman and Black Falcon close behind. Now the stakes have been raised to the highest they could ever be raised. All the chips will be laid on the table. A final showdown would soon take place between the Superfriends and the Legion of Doom for the fate of the world.  
  
Well, here's the end of chapter 9. As I mentioned earlier, chapter 10 will be the end of the four part series and this story. Preview for Chapter 10: The Final Showdown: Everything rests on this final battle between the Legion of Doom and the Superfriends. Whether the world will be free or enslaved forever depends on this heated battle. I really can't say anymore because I want you to find out what happens for yourselves this time.  
  
Oh, and I am working on the next chapter to Not Really a Demon, and will have that out as soon as I finish.  
Next stories to be updated as soon as I can:  
1. Not Really a Demon  
2. An Old Digimon's Vengeance  
3. A Mutant Family  
4. The Power of Love  
5. Sight of Friendship  
6. Digimon 02: Strength of Friendship  
7. Someone's Always Out to get Me  
  
This order may change. It depends on what story my mind is focusing on more.  
  



End file.
